


A Family in Different Forms

by xNinjaGurl50



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, And blistering hot summers, Animal AU!, Based in Michigan, Because I want snow, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Dog fighting rings, Emotional Support Animals, Fighting, Gen, Scars, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thomas adopts 4 animals, adoption (animals)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Thomas really didn't mean to adopt 4 animals. He really didn't. But having the boring job of being a programmer in a house too big for just yourself, and a brother with Bipolar Disorder with a therapist bunny, he just couldn't resist getting some fluffy friends to keep him company.---Four animals and a human find a family in each other, and enjoy life, no matter how bumpy it gets for them.(Sander Sides Animal AU)
Relationships: (All Platonic), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Everyone, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone, Thomas Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I so can't wait to do this fic!
> 
> Just some warnings I guess for this series. It is mostly going to be fluffy one-shots at the beginning of cute ideas I thought of for our fluffy companions. Some angsty, all fluffy to some extent. But I do have a plot planned, which this prologue kinda hints to maybe a tiny bit. Enjoy the overly fluffy bits while they last!
> 
> I'd seen a few of these animal AU's, so I thought I would try one out as well. I've actually been working on this for a while, though with a friend (We almost abandoned it because we both didn't have time), so I picked it up myself! I hope you enjoy this ride (If you were one of the people who were with me during some of my hiatus' on "Not as Bad as I Seem", you got a preview of this ;)
> 
> (I just realized this one prologue is almost longer than all of TNMC... -_-)
> 
> Trigger warnings for the prologue: Bipolar Disorder, Emotional Support Animals, Dog Fighting Rings, fighting, animal abuse, animal trafficking, betrayal, tons of fear, bullying, broken bones. I think that is about it. There is a lot to go through this prologue though xD.

Thomas sighed as he collapsed on his couch, rubbing his forehead as a headache coming on. He looked out his glass sliding door, the snow coming down in huge clumps. _That’s Michigan for you… in November._ He groans as he pushes himself from the couch, twisting and turning as his back cracks and pops in response. He lets out a breath as he stumbles to the fridge, listening to the faint whistle of the wind, and soft taps of a tree hitting his window.

The front door slammed open, cracking against the wall as cold piercing air struck Thomas, his breath leaving him as he jumped back, letting out a scream. Black sunglasses glare at him in response, the door slamming closed as the figure stormed to the living room. Thomas followed behind, keeping his distance as his movements became gentle. He leaned against the corner of the wall, watching as Remy plopped onto his couch, snow flying off everywhere he went. Thomas simply glanced at the mess, before looking back as his brother carefully took out the lump in his jacket. A small white bunny twitched his nose at Remy as it forced its way under his arm, snuggling deep into it.

“Hey, Remy. How’s Emile?” The other seethed as he held Emile close.

“Some Jackass drove their car through a puddle on the way here and got us all wet in that freezing cold! I was barely able to cover Emile before he froze his little whiskers off!” Remy seethed. His breathing stuttered with his rage, his chest heaving with effort. Thomas pushed off the wall, his hand outstretched in concern. Emile pushed out from under his arm, before thumping his leg on Remy’s in a rhythmic manner of 4-7-8. Thomas smiled gently as Remy took some deep breaths, before slumping back into the couch, bring Emile onto his chest. Remy groaned long and hard in faux agony. Thomas huffed a breath as he sat by him, patting his leg.

“I hate my bipolar disorder.” He moaned. Thomas smiled sympathetically.

“At least you have a service animal.”

“He’s an emotional-support animal. He hasn’t had any training.” Thomas giggled as Remy pet him.

“He seems as if he was trained. He is like a therapist” Remy scoffed playfully as he pushed the bunny’s ears down.

“Yes, he is…” Thomas watched as Remy booped noses with his animal. He sighed, giving them a bemoaning look. Remy smirked, giving him a sideways glance. 

“You need to get a companion dude.” Thomas pushes a hand through his locks, slumping back into the cushions as he looks around his home. A small suburban home, but it was too big for just him. He had to admit, it did feel quiet and lonely in his little home. Maybe it was time to get an animal. It would definitely help him in his time of stressing when a deadline is around the corner, or just when he needs something to talk to. He nodded his head, a resolved look swathed his face. He quickly pulled his legs up on the couch, grabbing his laptop from the coffee table and starting to type. 

Remy leaned over a bit, a brow raised.

“Whatcha doing there, Tommy?” Thomas smiled.

“I’m looking for man’s best friend.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The small German Shepherd shivered in the grimy cage. He flinched violently at the sounds of harsh growls, teeth ripping through fur and flesh, bodies hitting metal walls, and men cheering and yelling. The little dog’s ears were flat against his skull as he looked across the small cramped storage room to his mother, along with his three sisters all huddled in the corner. He whined, a small paw reaching out a little towards them. His mother pushed her snout through the bars, a concerned warning look staring at him.

The small pup yelped and jumped back at snapping jaws of a dog at his outstretched paw, a gross laugh emanating from the man above.

“Good one, mutt. To your own litter too, man. You are going to be a great game dog!” The little pup growled as his brother was ushered in a cage next to his, the dog simply smiling sinisterly as he sat down. The man threw a chicken bone through the bars, his brother instantly tearing through the flesh of it. The pup winced in disgust as he moved away from him, still glaring in his direction. He froze at the stench of the owner’s breath, looking up into his puke green eyes.

“As for you…” The pup backed up as he opened the cage door. He growled at the hand that reached towards him. He snapped at the hand, though it didn’t flinch as it continued to reach over to his scuff. The small pup could see his mother standing up and pushing against the bars, growling as she scratched at it. The small pup sunk his teeth into the flesh. The man yelped, flinging him across the room. The small pup yowled as he smashed into wooden crates. He whined as he attempted to move, a searing pain piercing into his side. A shadow fell over him as he smiled wickedly down at him, picking him up by the scruff. The small dog only panted, too weak to fight back, though he squirmed in the grasp.

“Maybe there is some hope for **you** after all.”

* * *

The small pup howled as he pushed against the metal, whining as he scratched desperately at the bars. Multiple goons heaved crates, not caring for the yips and yaps of the female dogs inside, both mothers and pups alike. He howled as his paw tried its hardest to reach for them, his mother pushing his little sisters behind her as one picked up their crate.

“Mom!” His mother looked at him dejectedly.

“It’ll be ok. Everything will be ok. Be good, for me.” The pup shook his head, pushing harder, tilting his head. He grunted in pain as the bars kept still. He yowled as the man heaved the box up, walking away slowly.

“NO! Stop it! Get away from them! Stop! I’m warning you!” The pup pushed desperately against the crate, tears in his eyes as he huffed, his chest quivering. The door slammed shut behind them, his howls landing on deaf ears. The small pup fell to the ground, gasping for breath as he blinked away tears.

“Stop your crying, you clod. They won’t be coming back anytime soon.” The pup glared over at his brother, who smiled smugly back at him, seemingly satisfied.

“Get away from me, traitor. That is your family!” The dog sneered, jumping up to the bars with a snarl.

“I don’t have a family. I only have my will to fight. And oh, do I love to fight.” The pup looked away from him, anger quivering his entire body.

“I don’t want to talk to you, you vomitous mass!” The dog simply shrugged as it walked away from the bars. The pup plopped his head into his paws, tears silently sliding down his muzzle.

* * *

The now fully grown German Shepherd growled as he entered the arena. It had been nearly a year since he first entered, but now he was a full-blown fighter, despite not enjoying it at all. After his family was taken right in front of him, he was never the same. He spent months training in the rings, not that he wanted to, of course. Instead of just caving into the whims of the men who ran the ring, Roman had a different goal than just fighting for amusement. He learned quickly how to defend himself, and after some scars, he learned how to practically disarm his sniveling, slobbering opponents. Unfortunately, the side effect was quite the attention of the other patrons who came regularly to watch and sneer as dogs fought to the death. That was every dog but him. Luckily for him, house rule was that any of the owner’s dogs weren’t to be fighting to the death, that was unless they accidentally died. Only the patron’s dogs that they brought in were put at the stake, and they never got to fight against the owner’s dogs.

The German Shepherd had grown in reputation as the pacifist, or P for short. You would think that men and women who come into this dilapidated place every night to throw coins at fighting dogs wouldn’t like a dog literally know as the pacifist, but you would be wrong. The reason they came to watch his fights was for gore, not death. They were enthralled as the German Shepherd effortlessly pranced around his foes as they charged at him. Sometimes he was able to knock them unconscious without even making contact with them. He would simply taunt them into charging and sidestepping. He was as graceful and walked like a royal.

The German Shepherd almost smiled when he returned to the cages, a tight collar restricting his breathing. This was the only part he liked about fighting. When he got to come back and see the puppies all push against the bars to see him. He could see the awe and hope in their eyes when they saw his sauntering steps. He gave a shining smile to the mothers and beat up pups just starting.

“Hang in there. Things will get better.” He said quietly as he was pushed passed them, getting a kick for his troubles. He was forced into the cage, growling as they locked the door, only to pull his leash harshly. He crashed into rusted bars, snarling as they unclipped it from his neck. He nipped at his hand, the man laughing as he retreated. P turned around, pacing his cage, the small fresh scratches on his back, matting his fur together.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my dear brother. You lose again like the chump you are? A voice growled behind him. P took a deep breath, steeling his gaze as he turned towards him.

“Like you do every day? I wouldn’t dare stoop down to your level, you warthog faced buffoon.” His brother snarled, slobber flying from his jaw as he snaps at him.

“Oh~, I can’t wait to get my chance against you.” His brother paces back and forth in the cage, his eyes targeted on him the entire time.

“I will tear you to pieces.” P rolled his eyes, moving to his corner as he laid down.”

“Go to sleep, dear brother. That is the only way you’ll get to see that chance.” P ignored the rest of his brother’s rant, tuning the hateful speech spat towards him in favor of sleep.

* * *

P jolted awake to the sound of panicked shouting, dogs crying and the flash of blue and red. P growled at the goon who picked up his crate, looking around quickly to see the men rounding up all the crates. P snapped at the man, causing him to flinch, dropping his cage. He fell into the side as the cage tumbled, the latch on his cage busting open. P smiled as he leaped, pushing the door open. It thrashed open, hitting the goon in the leg. Roman smiled as he lunged on the closest goon. The man yelped as his head cracked against the concrete. P quickly rushed to the cage, smiling sympathetically at the new pups as he pushed at the latch as he’d seen all his life.

“It’ll be ok. Everything will be ok.” 

“Just as mother said, all those years ago. Eh, dear, brother?” P froze as the latch unfastened, the door swinging as he stepped towards his brother. He glanced behind him at the new game pups looked at him in fear and concern.

“Get the others out of here. At the very least, distract them until help arrives.” His brother growls lowly as he faces P, circling around him. His body was low to the ground, poised to strike.

“Go to sleep brother~ That’s the only way you’ll get to see that chance~! What a load of bullshit. Now, I can finally tear you to pieces.” P scoffed as he kept his regal appearance, glancing at him in disgust.

“We will see about that, you pig.” His brother launched at him, teeth sharp and ready to clamp around his neck. He quickly side-steps, narrowly missing him. He had to admit, his brother was fast-- nearly as fast as him. Their battle was a mess of teeth and claws, his brother’s claws sharpened far too much to be natural. Although the battle was one of the hardest match he had in years, his brother still wasn’t a match for him. He dodges every snap, every scratch, and every lunge. His speed allowed him to nip, causing yowls of pain, some hard enough to draw blood. He smiled triumphantly when his brother went sliding towards the wall, colliding harshly against the stone. P sauntered up to him, as his eyes flit closed, his breathing slowing slightly. P sighed quietly as he looked at his brother’s limp body, reassured only slightly at the labored breathing.

“I am truly sorry, but you left me no choice brother. You abandoned us, and for what? To kill?” He looked down at the body, anger flaring in his chest slightly, his lips turning up in a growl. It quickly fell as he glanced around them again.

“I wish things were different. Maybe, if we were born in a different place, we might have been close. Maybe…” Tears came to P’s eyes, before he turned from him, walking back towards where the other dogs were rallied.

In a moment, he was pinned to the ground, a large mass holding him down. He howled as a searing hot pain split the skin of his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder, dislodging the pair of teeth. He stood up swiftly, watching as his brother cracks his head into the wall once again, his blood in his teeth. He backed up at the sound of shouting approaching, turning and running towards the other dogs, hoping they got away somehow. He grimaces as the muscles cry out in pain as he trots, though he never faltered. He had families to save.

* * *

Thomas jumped at his ringtone, knocking his head on his bedside table, rubbing his head as he sat up fully, wincing at the sting.

_Must have been falling off the bed again…_ He thinks as he looks at the clock. 10:22 AM. He shook his head, clearing his throat as he looked at the number. His eyes light up as he picks up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

“Hello, Thomas Sanders here.” 

“Yes, hi, this is Sherry, from the Enrique pet shelter. You called a couple of weeks ago about a certain dog, correct?” Thomas sat up straight.

“That’s right. A german shepherd.”

“Ah, that’s right. Yes, well, we were just calling to inform you that he has just been certified as safe to adopt. And quite fast, in fact. It sometimes takes years for dogs that escape from fighting rings to heal and not be aggressive, but he’s only been very kind. At least, towards other dogs. He does get antsy with humans, but he doesn’t attack. He even saved a couple of pups from a raccoon that snuck in the outside pen.” Thomas smiled as she seemed to ramble. He quickly cut her off before she continued, standing up and pulling on a shirt.

“When will I be able to come by?” Sherry stuttered slightly at the intrusion.

“Well, we are open now-” Thomas beamed as he pulled a shoe on.

“Great! I’ll be by shortly.” He hung up before she could continue, grabbing a jacket and wrapping it around himself while he exited his home. He shivered looking around the outside. Much like Michigan, winter liked to play dirty tricks. For one week it could snow super hard, causing ice and chaos as schools are forced to cancel on short notice, then in a couple of days, it is all melted, leaving soggy mud and yellow dead grass. The wind still chilled him to the bone though.

* * *

Thomas smiled as he slid his jacket off, looking around the cozy little building. He smiled at who seemed to be Sherry, who gave him a smile back, although a little pointed look. Most likely from hanging up on her. Thomas shrugged it off as he signed into the tiny book, following her into the dog area. He waved goodbye to her, though she ignored him. He shook his head as he looked around. Most dogs were in spacious cages, most sleeping and others dozing. The open area, however, was filled with energetic pups and adults alike playing. Some were playing, tackling each other, while some were teaching the young ones how to tug on a toy. Thomas smiled brightly as some looked up at him, panting happily at him. He carefully enters the open area, subtly keeping the dogs at bay as he closes the door. He quickly glances around the pen, before spotting exactly what he was looking for. In a little corner sat ledges and cushions used for sleeping, instead of perfectly place pillows to comfort dogs in their sleep, they were all dragged to one spot, creating a sort of throne for the dog he was looking for. The German Shepherd watched the dogs play carefully, his ears swiveling like a guard dog. Thomas noticed he was keeping an eye on the pups around Thomas in general, and slowly stepped away from them. He approached quietly and slowly, waiting until the dog finally made eye contact. Piercing green met hazel. 

Thomas could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he watched him approach, no matter how many times Thomas came to visit him. The dog shifted slowly in his little seat. Thomas smiled as he reached a hand out. The dog tersely sniffed it, before returning to staring. His stance wasn’t aggressive, but cautious. Thomas sat down on the floor, looking up at the dog to seem as non-threatening as he could. He smiles up at him reaching a hand to pet him. The dog stood still as Thomas pat his head, but couldn’t resist tilting his head into the hand when Thomas started to scratch behind the ears. Thomas giggled as he scratched behind his eats harder, the dog practically melting into his touch. He stopped though when he realized how close Thomas had gotten, straightening away from him. Thomas sighed dejectedly, before reaching into his bag.

“I know, you don’t trust me. But, I want to get to know you. I heard what happened to you, and you are so brave. I want to make sure you are treated like a prince…” He pulls out a bright red sash, perfectly sized. Thomas smiled gently at the dog’s unbelieving stare.

“I heard that you hated that scar on your shoulder, so I thought…” The dog stepped down from his throne, approaching Thomas, who sat there in awe. The german shepherd looked at him for a second, before bowing before him. Thomas with wonder as he carefully slipped the fabric on the dog, adjusting it to cover that scar. The dog sat back, seemingly putting on a heroic pose. Thomas couldn’t help but to laugh and clap at him. The dog smiled as it rushed him, tackling him to the ground and licking his face. Thomas spits in surprise, trying to get the slobber and fur out of his mouth between giggles.

Sherry sat in the back, her back leaning against the door as she looked at them happily. She came to see if he needed anything, but it turned out he didn’t. Sherry could see right here and now that the pair was meant to be. That dog didn’t like anyone, especially her. He would barely blink at the people, yet here he was, lapping at some guy’s face? Sherry smiled as she turned, returning to her desk to get out all the paperwork he’d need to fill out.

* * *

Thomas beamed as he threw his keys on a little bowl in the middle, closing the door behind the dog as he surveyed the house. Thomas lead, giving him a tour of the house.

“That’s your bowl where you’ll eat, that is the couch. I don’t really mind you being on there, but we will see I guess. That is your dog bed, I got it especially for you.” Thomas winking down at the dog, before opening the sliding door to the outside. He knew it was going to snow any day now, being Michigan, but he pushed that aside to view his backyard. It was a small-sized yard, being 2,000 sq ft. It was bordered by old wood that wasn’t painted yet and a fairly large oak tree close to the left corner, though that was were an old unused shed sat. His patio was small as well, giving him room to put a table and chairs on it, and the backyard was plain, although dead from the cold season. Thomas gestured towards the yard as he walked to the gate, making sure it was securely shut.

“It’s not much, but we can go on walks, go to the park. I think I could probably plant some stuff, maybe in the spring. I think we can work with-” Thomas stopped his review of his backyard when he felt a weight lean against his leg. He looked down to see _his_ dog looking at him with teary eyes. He gave a small bark that brought tears to Thomas’ eyes as well. He grinned as he kneeled down to the dog, who scooched away slightly to give him room, sitting straight like a royal, his bright red sash showing his pride. Thomas nodded, before pulling a bright red collar, a gold (it was fake, but it still looked gold) tag in the shape of a crown. Roman sat up, his eyes on it. Thomas shakily tried to regain his face, putting a straight face.

“It is my pleasure, my dear prince, to crown you the king of this kingdom.” The dog staggered, so close to pouncing on Thomas, but sat back down as Thomas put the collar on. Thomas lifted the tag smiling down at it.

“Prince Roman.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


Virgil hadn’t had the best life. Being a Maine Coon, one of the largest breeds of cats was supposed to be a privilege. That made being a runt ever the worse. The little black Maine Coon easily pushed away as his brothers and sisters went to feast on the leftovers of a restaurant. Virgil huffed, turning from them, sitting on a piece of cardboard near the entrance of the alleyway. He looked back at his brothers and sisters, but they didn’t notice. They never did. More like they didn’t _care_ enough to notice. Virgil was getting fed up with it (pun not intended). Virgil was pretty sure he would be better off without those _sufferable--_ Virgil perked up at the thought. He didn’t need his siblings. He was the one to find this alley first, including the food. They simply pushed him out of the way. Virgil smirked, sauntering away as quietly as possible. _Let’s see how well they do without the runt there to find their food for them._ He smiled, jumping on a garbage can and over a fence.

* * *

About four years later, Virgil stood at about twenty-six pounds. He hadn’t seen his siblings in years, but he was glad for that, despite being bigger than the average Maine Coon. He’d love to see the looks on their faces if they ever saw him. Even so, he didn’t quite care to see them anyways. He was quite ok with his living situation. He wasn’t a house cat, and that was fine with him. He lived quite well close to a restaurant, which loved to throw out its crappy food out. Disgusting food for humans is great sustenance for Virgil. Due to his size, it was quite easy to scare any other cat or rat who dared attempt to steal his food. Thanks to that, he had plenty to eat and had a great lifestyle. He had a cozy little box that had a blanket already in it and a metal lid that prevented it from getting soaked on rainy days. It was cozy for Virgil to sleep most of the day away. He basically ruled a little slice of the city, and he loved it. He loved prowling around his parts, scaring off the rats that were munching on crumbs.

It was a day much like any other for Virgil. He was walking around his parts, jumping across fences, barely balancing out his weight on the boards. He made his way to his restaurant, just in time for the back door to open. He hid effectively behind a garbage can as the human kicked the door open. He grumbled, utterly disgusted by the food. He didn’t even bother putting it in the dumpster or closing it completely. He simply tossed it, turned and quickly went inside, not bothering to watch as it slid across the alley. Virgil smirked, jumping out from behind the can as rats curiously peek into the alley. They scurry away without looking back. Virgil watched them smugly as he leaned down, ready to take a bite when he heard barking. He snapped up immediately, on alert for any sign of danger. He was bigger than medium-sized dogs, but it wasn’t as easy as chasing rats and other cats away. Dogs typically liked to fight back. His eyes scanned across the street, vision obscured momentarily by a car passing by on the road. It wasn’t hard to imagine what was happening. He could hear humans yelling at being startled as they walk down the street. The dogs were chasing something. Virgil huffed, sitting back to watch, just in case he himself was in danger. He saw a white fluffy thing dart on the other side of the street, the barks closer than ever. The fluff ball ran into the side of the wall as it tried to run into the alley right across from Virgil.

_The thing is screwed now._ Virgil thought as his hair started to rise up. He didn’t like the dogs being so close, not to mention them being able to see Virgil. He saw two brown dogs run into each other as they enter the alleyway, slowing down to a stalk. They growled, barking with their jaws snapping every so often. That is when Virgil heard it. A hiss came from the small white fluff ball. It constantly hissed, backing up, before starting to meow. It meowed in distress as it hit the fence. It shook slightly as it looked away from the dogs, them getting closer and closer by the second.

If Virgil had an actual hand, he would facepalm. Now that he looked closely, the little one was nothing like a rat or mouse. The poor thing was so small, and still able to run like a champ. This small cat was obviously a runt. Virgil felt a pang of guilt and recognition. He could see himself in the little thing. He was once like him. He also didn’t get help because of who he was. No one would help that little cat. Except for Virgil. 

Without thinking, Virgil sprang into action. Barely jumping to the side as a car passed, he slid into the alley as the dogs were mere feet from the shaking kitten. He could see them crouch, ready to pounce. Virgil growled, getting their attention. They turned, to him, both glowering.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Virgil stood taller, only gaining a few centimeters. He was just as big as both dogs, in height and weight, but his long fur made him seem even bigger. They chuckled, sneering maliciously.

“What are you gonna do, furball?”

Virgil narrowed his silver eyes. “I don’t think you want to find out.”

* * *

Patton smiled to himself as he pranced down the street. He made sure to stay close to the walls of the buildings so that he didn’t disturb any humans that passed by. He also really didn’t want to be stepped on. To any other being, it would be quite unusual for him to be so happy, especially for the reason he was wandering around. He had lost his family. At only 4 weeks old, that wasn’t good. Not at all. Contrary to what his family thinks of him, he isn’t stupid or naive. He could tell that his siblings (or even mother) didn’t really like him, yet he couldn’t imagine they would purposefully leave him. His small size and happy spirit didn’t make him inferior. It wasn’t his fault that he just couldn’t help the joy inside his soul. He was happy to be alive, no matter what size. Even so, he knew he shouldn’t be alone. It was dangerous, especially for a small runt in the city. He honestly didn’t know how he lost them. One minute he was with his family, playing with a bottle cap, and the next he turned to see them gone.

He sighed happily as the sun escaped the grasps of the clouds, letting it’s rapturous beams fall onto the world, and on Patton. He squinted his heterochromia eyes at the light, walking with a little pep in his step as he went along, sprinting every now and then when a human attempted to catch him, like the little kiddos who ran after him, giggling all the while. His happy aura was soon shattered at a low growl behind him. The hairs on his neck and back stood up unconsciously, his own body running on instincts as he stood as tall as he could. He turned sideways, backing away at the sight while hissing. Two brown dogs stood in front of him, both growling. They were low to the ground as they took careful steps towards Patton, but turned smug as they sat down to tower Patton. They were about ten times bigger than Patton.

“Well, well, well? What do we have here?” The slightly larger and darker one said to the other. He simply chuckled, his eyes still on Patton. Patton backed up, his brain screaming at him to run, but his legs shaking terribly in protest. The smaller dog took a step, sniffing in Patton’s direction.

“Looks like a runt.” 

“More like a little white mouse.” They both chuckled again, causing Patton to stand up higher, backing away a few steps, hissing once more.

“Indeed he does. I don’t think anyone would miss him, do you?” 

Patton’s eyes widened, his shaking increasing almost tenfold. The darker dog narrowed his eyes at Patton, his grin sharpening. “You better run little one.”

Patton spun and ran at full speed, his tiny thumper of a heart basically vibrating with the force of his heartbeats. His little legs were only carried on by the adrenaline pumping through him. Even running at his full speed, it was clear the dogs would catch him. They were simply playing with him, going slower as they called out at him condescendingly. Patton didn’t know how long he ran for, colors blending together as he rushed past, sliding past turns as the sun was hidden from view with dark clouds. The world took a darker view, especially for Patton. Patton couldn’t hear much, with the blood pounding in his ears, barely recognizing the humans yelling as the dogs pushed past them to get to Patton, but he could hear them slowly inching closer, obviously getting bored of the chase and ready for the kill. He shivered at the thought, barely sliding into an alleyway as they caught up. He hoped beyond hope there was a hole or something that could mean escape for the poor runt. He slid to a stop, his eyes darting to find anything. There was nothing. The fence was too tall, the same with the garbage can right next to it. He wouldn’t be able to escape.

The dogs entered the alleyway, sliding into each other as they attempted to come to a halt. They slowly stalked towards Patton, their jaws snapping as spit fell onto the dirty concrete. Patton hissed, valiantly swiping his claws at them as he backed up into the garbage can, making a little thud. He quickly slid against it to back away further, until he hit the wooden fence. Once he realized he couldn’t intimidate them, he started to meow in distress, desperately hoping that someone would hear it and come help him. His cries only made the dogs smirk.

“Game over, little one.” They grinned, mere feet from Patton. He shook violently, knowing this was the end. He closed his eyes as he saw them get lower to the ground, ready to pounce on him. Patton’s eyes flew open at another growl. It was unlike the dogs, a bit deeper, and more feline sounding. He opened his mouth the hiss again, just as the dogs turn to the new assailant. Patton made a sound that sounded like a “meep!” as one of the dog’s tails got close to him.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” the gravelly voice said. A huge black cat stood up, obviously trying to make himself look taller. Despite the fear causing Patton’s whole body to freeze, his mind reeling, he couldn’t help but think about how big that cat really was. He was just about as big as the dogs in weight, but his fur made him seem larger. Patton shrank away again as they chuckled, sneering at the newcomer.

“What are you gonna do, furball?”

The cat narrowed his silver eyes. “I don’t think you want to find out.” 

Patton curled against the fence, using his paws to cover his ears as he closed his eyes tight. Sounds of the fight still reaching his ears. The sound of barks, hisses, snapping jaws and swiping claws rang throughout the small alley. Patton was so caught up in his own head, that he barely noticed how the dogs whimpered, their footsteps running away from the alley. He noticed the silence in the alley but didn’t dare open his eyes for fear of danger. If he kept quiet, small, and unaware, they wouldn’t get to him. He started shaking as he heard paws getting closer, stopping a few feet from him.

“It’s safe. You can open your eyes, little one.” The gravelly voice said, softer than before. Patton reluctantly lifting his paws and opening his eyes, unsure of what would happen to him if he refused the command. The dark cat sat in front of him, his eyes calm and seemingly bored. Patton could see a scratch bleed red beneath the fur on his side, but he didn’t seem to feel it. The dark cat looked him up and down as if examining Patton. Appearing satisfied with his inspection, he turned and sauntered out of the alleyway.

“Go home, kid.” was all he said. Patton was shocked for a second, the adrenaline leaving his body, becoming sore from the extraneous work. The cat jumped into the street, making its way to the other side. Patton, without even thinking, jumped up to run after him.

“Wait!” Patton stopped in his tracks at the sound of a car horn, He looked to the side as the car pummeled towards him. He closed his eyes tight as he waited for the impact. But none came. At a dizzying speed, he was picked up by his scruff. He opened one eye, to see he was still held by the black cat. He looked up, the other’s face looking annoyed and displeased. The black cat carried him all the way to the alleyway, plopping down and softly dropping Patton to the ground. 

Patton shook his head to reorient himself. He looked down, seeing a garbage bag, some uneaten food lying across the ground. Patton looked up at the black cat, who simply looks down at him, his face expressionless.

“Eat, then get out of my hair.” He said, without any real bite behind his words. If Patton looked deep enough, he could see fondness in his eyes. Patton looked back and forth from the food and the black cat. He backed away, keeping his head down.

“I-It’s not m-mine… I w-wouldn’t want to… to take your f-food.” He glanced up, seeing the black cat raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, nudging Patton with his nose towards the food. Patton meeped again. “Eat, little one. I am offering.” 

Patton nodded. Taking small bites, all the while glancing at the black cat. They ate together in silence, the larger cat looking away the entire time. It wasn’t long before Patton had his fill, backing up a few steps while licking his paw. He gave a tiny yawn in between, the exhaustion starting to get to him. He looked up at hearing a little chuckle come from the big cat. He was smiling at Patton. He got up, making his way to Patton. Patton’s whole body stiffened at the huge cat coming his way. He was picked up once again as the large cat carefully took ahold of his scruff. It took a few seconds before he relaxed his body, unable to do anything and unwilling to do anything thanks to his aching body. He gave little yawns as they walked, jolting awake a few times when he was bumped, always hearing a snort from the large cat. 

Before he knew it, he felt a drop on his head. He yelped as the cold bit into his little body. The larger cat sped up, only taking a few more strides before he reached a sturdy-looking box that had a mental lid sitting on top of it, the raindrops making little plinking sounds. He squeezed under the cardboard flap that covered half the overturned box, placing Patton on a semi-soft blanket. Patton shivered a bit, watching the rain on the outside splashing against the concrete. He felt warmth envelop him as the large black cat surrounded him, his fur practically blanketing him, despite some of his fur being smoothed down by the water. He felt his shivers die down at his heat but was quite confused to the shaking he felt in his body. It took a couple of seconds, before realizing it was the larger cat’s purrs that shook his body. The cat rested it’s head by Patton, looking him in the eyes.

“What’s with the brown and blue eyes?” The large cat broke the silence, still looking at Patton in the eyes.

“I was born like that. What about that purple in your fur?” Indeed, in some places, hidden behind long fur, bits of a plum purple could be seen. The cat chuckled.

“An accident long ago. I could never get it out after that.” Patton nodded, unsure if he should continue. He had a ton of questions to ask the large cat, but he was unsure if he should, for fear of what he would do. Like why was the fur under his eyes so much darker than the rest of him? He luckily didn’t have to decide, as the cat spoke first.

“So, what is a small kitten like you doing without your family?” The large cat watched Patton carefully. Patton nuzzled into the fur unconsciously.

“I lost them.” 

The cat didn’t move, but he could see his eyes darken. “How?”

“I was playing with a cap when they just disappeared. I was looking for them when I met those dogs.” Patton hummed, another yawn escaping him. He stretched his paw, stretching his claws out.

“They have to be somewhere.” The large cat hummed distractedly, looking out of the box.

“I’ll help you find them tomorrow. I’m Virgil by the way.” 

Patton’s eyes lightened up a little, despite his tiredness. He smiled at Virgil, fighting his eyelids. “I’m Patton!”

Virgil chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Now, sleep, little one. We have a long day in front of us.” Patton nodded, instantly feeling at ease. He was glad to have a new friend, despite the anxiety of his size. He nuzzled into the fur, distantly feeling the rumbling of purs as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Patton pounced on a slightly wagging tail. It had only been a week, yet the two became best friends. After two days, they gave up on trying to find Patton’s family. Patton was fine with that, although a bit disheartened. He had more than enough family in Virgil. Virgil, on the other hand, was quite happy with it. After seeing the poor thing chase after him, and almost get hit, he knew he couldn’t leave the little thing out there alone. Even though he normally appeared cold and distant, he couldn’t help himself in loving the little ball of sunshine. He had no idea how his family could leave him. He easily felt protective of the small kitten. He was prepared to care for the small thing… which was kind of hard due to the fact that the small fluff ball seemed to have an affinity for trouble. Virgil was constantly pulling the little thing away from danger. Like right now.

They had moved from Virgil’s box after some humans started cleaning up the alleyways. With humans constantly near, Virgil and Patton moved to the outskirts of the city, where they had yet to reach. And thanks to Patton’s curiosity, they were now amidst a park by the forest. Virgil made sure to stay in the bushes, attempting to keep Patton there, but it wasn’t quite easy with the little kitten squirming. He soon escaped Virgil’s grasp, springing at a ball that rolled some distance away. Virgil hissed in frustration, crawling out after him, glancing around for any signs of danger.

  
  


Patton was overjoyed at his new life. He was especially happy at the little park they were in currently. He wagged his whole body at all the children playing, as well as balls and other toys that flew past. He was ready to pounce, his pupils dilating as it followed them. Virgil would put a paw over his entire body to try to stop him, but once a ball got closer than the rest, he couldn’t help himself. He leaped out of the brush, running after the ball, everything else fading away, his focus purely on the ball. When he got close enough, he pounced, rolling around a few before starting to chew on it. It took Patton a second to see a shadow looming over him. He looked up, his jaw still sinking into the ball. A huge German Shepherd with a luscious red fabric across his chest stood above him. He was panting happily, his head tilting to the side. Patton yelped, backing away with the ball. The dog lowered his chest to the ground playfully, his tail wagging happily. Patton got a bit closer, sniffing in his direction when Virgil jumped in front of him, hissing. The German Shepherd tilted his head again at the new-comer, completely unfazed.

“What’s up dark and stormy? No need to be afraid! I am simply introducing myself.” Patton attempted to get closer, only for Virgil to pick him up and deposit him back behind him.

“Go introduce yourself to someone else, dog breath!” Virgil snapped back. He was about to turn, pick Patton up, and run straight out of there, only to see that Patton was nowhere in sight behind him. Panic coursed through Virgil as he searched the yard, turning back towards the dog to see Patton attempting to catch the dog’s tail. Virgil was about to have a heart attack.

“See? At least this one isn’t stiff! Not to mention, those eyes are quite adorable!” The German Shepherd exclaimed, turning to face Patton. He batted a paw at the dog, who softly did it back. Virgil was just about to pounce at the dog when a human approached.

“What’s going on, Roman?” The dog sat down on the grass, his tongue sticking out. The human reached for Patton, and THAT is when Virgil lost it. He growled, hissing and swiping. The dog--Roman— backed up, as did the human. Virgil snatched Patton in his jaw, backing up. Patton whined.

“Viiiiiirge! I was having fun!”

Virgil growled, speaking through his teeth that still held Patton’s scruff. “We are going home. Now.” Patton squirmed as they turned.

“Wait!” Roman bounded in front of them, stopping Virgil. He hissed through his teeth. Patton squirmed, dropping from Virgil’s grip. Virgil was just about done with today. Patton and this dog were starting to get on his nerves. Patton ran up to the human, who was crouched down, his hand outstretched. He stayed still as Patton sniffed his hand, and eventually rubbed against it. Virgil sighed, sitting down where he was, still glowering at the human, keeping a watchful eye. The human smiled, reaching to pick Patton up. Virgil growled, but a look from Patton told him things were ok. Even so, he made sure his tail thumped against the ground to show he was thoroughly displeased. The human brought Patton close to his face, smiling down at him. Patton purred, eagerly rubbing his face on the human. He giggled in return.

“You are just so cute. Those eyes, too… I’ve never seen a brown and a blue… at least, not in real life… ” He brought Patton out to examine him, searching for a collar. Who do you belong to?” He murmured. Roman, on the other hand, was attempting to sniff Virgil, who constantly glared at him.

“Get away from me, Prince underarm stink” Virgil hissed, swiping at him. The German Shepherd huffed.

“Aren’t you friendly, you hot mess. Lighten up, we mean you no harm.” Virgil hissed in turn. Patton and the human looked down at Virgil.

“He’s not as friendly as you are, huh?” Patton meowed in response. He turned to Virgil.

“Come on Virgil! This human is really friendly! Can we PLLLEASSEEE stay with them?”

Roman sprang up. “Yes! I’ve been needing some new subjects for my kingdom!” 

Virgil glared at the dog and the human. He attempted to keep his eyes away from Patton, knowing what was coming next. He eventually gave in, facing Patton.

Roman snorted at the sight. “Nice, kid. Already mastered the puppy dog eyes.” 

Virgil sighed, giving in. “Fine. But if there is any danger, we leave.”

Patton mewled happily.

“ _At least we can get a good meal from this.”_ He mumbled to himself as he approached the human. He crouched back down, releasing Patton (who sprang towards Roman, jumping on his tail as it wagged back and forth) and reached out his hand to Virgil. He sniffed it, before reluctantly rubbing his head into it. The human smiled down at him, scratching his fur slowly. Virgil grumbling the whole time.

“I don’t understand what is so special about this human, Patton, he doesn’t even know how to scratch-” Virgil stopped in his tracks as the human scratched right behind his ears. He suddenly erupted into deep purrs, pushing his head more forcefully into the human’s hands. The human chuckled.

“Just like Roman.” He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Patton somehow made his way to Roman’s back, burrowing himself under the sash, which held him securely to Roman. He kneaded Roman’s fur happily, his tiny claws scratching pleasantly at Roman’s neck. Roman smiled at the sight, smirking at seeing the cat named Virgil come undone, flopping on his back to let the human scratch his belly. He actually liked the two fluffy companions. The human picked Virgil up, placing his upper half on his shoulder, groaning at the weight. Virgil didn’t seem to care as the human continued to scratch his back.

“It’s getting dark. We should be heading home…” He looked at Roman, seeing the small kitten burrowed in his sash. He huffed.

“I guess you can stay with us till we can find your owners…” He said to no one, as both cats somehow fell asleep. Roman looked up at him, smiling happily. “Come on bud, let’s get these two home.” Roman carefully walked beside him, careful not to jostle the little kitten too much.

* * *

Virgil woke up to total and complete warmth. That was unusual. He was almost always a little bit cold, due to the frosty mornings he woke up to. He opened his eyes slowly, perking up at the new sight around him. He was in a house. An unknown house. He was close to jumping up when he felt purring underneath him. Patton was sleeping next to him, purring in his sleep. Virgil let a breath out, taking a look at his surroundings. He was sitting in what seemed to be a dog bed. It was a bit bigger than himself, which made sense since it was probably that mutt’s bed. Virgil shrugged at himself. He wasn’t really worried. At least the human knew how to scratch. He pulled Patton closer into his fur, just as the door upstairs opened. He heard two pairs of feet stumble their way down the stairs. When Roman saw Virgil awake, he huffed in annoyance. Virgil smirked back.

“What’s wrong, Princey?” 

“No, no… nothing is wrong… except you taking my bed!” 

Virgil chuckled. “You wouldn’t deny a little kitten a warm place to sleep, would you? That would be un-princely” 

Roman huffed, sitting down by the table. “You are lucky I like the puffball.” He said, watching as Thomas stumbled sleepily out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. He placed it on the table, before kneeling in front of the two cats. He took out his phone, taking a quick picture of the two, smiling at it.

“Okay! Now, to make posters and see if we can find your owners.” He smiled, reaching out a hand to Virgil, who leaning into it as he scratched behind his ears.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Thomas found the cats, and made the posters. One person had called before but was obviously a fake person attempting to get a couple of cats for free. Thomas sighed, before looking at the cat who was sprawled at his feet, totally at ease. He looked over to see the little kitten attempting to grab Roman’s tail, who was happily playing with.

He honestly didn’t want to see them go. After some debate between the animals, he (somehow) figured out their names, through some trials and scratches (from Virgil) when he guessed the wrong name. He knew Roman loved Patton, as they had been playing non-stop for hours. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, looking at his computer which held the website of the pet shelter near him. He heard a meow underneath him, looking down to see Virgil looking up at him. He placed a paw on Thomas’ leg as he stared. Thomas smiled lightly, closing the tab.

“Well, Virgil and Patton…Welcome to the family.” 

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


Fear surges through Logan’s entire being as he attempts to pull himself into the air. His right-wing, stinging with pain, begins to tremble violently as the wind whips through his feathers. He looks back at it with a quick glance, his heart-stopping mid-beat. He first hears the sounds of angry screaming, then a sharp pain in his back. He lets out a thundering cry as he feels his stomach drop, soon seeing himself diving beak-first towards the ground like a torn paper airplane. He attempts to slow the descent, flapping wildly until he splatters into a mud puddle, sliding a few inches across the terrain. He lays on the pavement weakly, his muscles sore. He coughs up spit and dirt, attempting to shake the mud clumping his feathers. He shakily pushes himself upwards out of the puddle, his wing catching his eye. It is even worse than it was before. A car whooshes through a puddle near him, the water spraying him like a tidal wave. With a blink of his eyes, he squawks disapprovingly at the sight. His attention suddenly turns to the sound of shattering glass. He quickly jolts upwards, floating backward in shock. Through the frenzy, his eyes lock on the sight of what appears to be a shattered beer bottle. With this thick night air and soft fog, it is hard to clearly make it out. But whatever it truly is, that is what had hit him and sent him spinning out of control. Sensible. Another set of screams are heard as without thinking he begins to bolt down the sidewalk with the strides of an ostrich. He deduces that since he cannot fly with his wing in the condition that it is this shall be a reasonable solution. He continues to run, cars whooshing past him with their blinding headlights blaring into his dark eyes. No one seemed to notice him, just a raven with a broken wing running for his life. He quickly spins into an alley, stopping to catch his breath. He pants hoarsely as wet droplets begin to patter on his head. He slowly slumps onto the ground to try and catch his breath. He winces with pain as he tries to alleviate the pain in his wing as much as possible while sprawling out on the wet alley floor. After several minutes of lying still, he realizes that it is more dangerous to just stay in one place in this current situation. He has to keep going. Who knows what kind of animal or human lives in this area that wouldn't see an issue with picking a little fun with someone like him. The broken street lights above him flicker ominously as he continues to walk down the alleyway, boxes cluttering every corner. He looks up at the sky, disappointed with the inability to see the stars. _This city just seems to suck the life out of everything._ He thinks sadly, lowering his head as he continues to waddle slowly down the path, the rain continuing to fall.

* * *

Patton skitters across the pavement, smiling in victory. Thomas had attempted to keep him inside the house, but was foiled yet again! Now he could go on an adventure! _Virgil and Thomas aren't going to be happy about this_. He thought solemnly. He shrugs easily, continuing to prance down the street playfully, enjoying the night. Despite the clouds covering up the glimmering stars and the soft fog gently coating the ground, it was still a beautiful night. He cannot help but shiver at the delightfully brisk air, the fog clawing at him, retreating and charging like waves. He joyfully pounces on a leaf as it scrapes across the pavement, his pupils dilating. He happily dives, the crunch of the leaf under his paws seeming to echo throughout the alley. He sits down, his tail swishing, happy with his accomplishment. He looks around, gauging his surroundings. He jumps up happily, seeing something drag around a corner. He gets low to the ground, shaking his body a bit, before pouncing towards the corner. He peeks quickly around it, seeing some kind of black bird walking. _That's odd..._ He quickly pushes the thoughts away, too distracted of the tail that swishes back and forth as it walks. He takes careful steps, gingerly approaching from behind. He gives a little purr before pouncing, attempting to grab at the feathers. 

Logan’s eyes widen as something lands on his tail. It does not feel heavy but slightly scratchy if anything. He lets out a gross-sounding squawk that catches in his throat like a choke as he quickly spins around. His eyes widen all the further as he stares at the sight that lay before him. Patton is latching onto his tail feathers, looking awfully amused by them. His eyes narrow disapprovingly as he pulls them out of Patton ’s grasp with a small growl-like squawk to his face. 

“I am afraid these are not yours. Now, get along and do whatever your kind enjoys doing. I am sure there is a mouse or two around here somewhere that is just your size.” He sneers with a condescending tone as he begins to slowly strut away.

“Your tail is pretty though!” He bounces up next to the bird, swiping at the tail again. “I like how they swish!”

He rolls his eyes as he continues to walk, keeping his gaze forward and away from the cat continuing to pounce on his tail. He attempts to flick his feathers at Patton’s face to try and throw him off of him but it does not seem to be effective. “I appreciate your compliment but I am afraid I have more important matters at hand.”

“Like what?” Patton asks, pouncing again. The feathers hit him in the face, but he just giggles, going back to pouncing. 

Logan huffs, getting fed up from his banter. “That is none of your concern. Now, would you mind going on your way? I’m sure someone must be dreadfully worried about you.” He uses my wing to make a motion of shooting. 

Patton hums absentmindedly. “My name is Patton. What's yours?” He swipes at the tail once more. 

Logan raises his head up as if I were trying to make what little patience he has left flow through the rest of his body. “Logan. Now would you PLEASE mind taking yourself somewhere else?” His beak clatters together angrily.

“Why? Wouldn't you be lonely then? I can escort you to where you are going!” He smiles, sitting down happily. His tail wags joyfully.

With another roll of his eyes and a snarl, he ruffles his wings with a chirp of annoyance “Alright, this has gone on long enough. I am afraid that I must take my leave now.” Without another word or so much a "farewell", he spreads his wings and leaps towards the sky. He groans as his broken wing begins to throb violently in pain every flap he takes. Ever several seconds he dips mid-air, his wing turning from under him. Suddenly a car horn rings through the alleyway. His eyes widen as a beam of light flashes in front of his eyes. He soon sees myself zooming towards the ground with a squawk of fear. He nosedives back onto the wet pavement and into another puddle. _I have spent enough time in puddles for one day._ He thinks with an angry and distressed growl. He decides that he is stuck here until he decides to walk.

Patton plops on his back, arms outstretched. He tilts his head down to look at him in the eyes. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? I know someone who can help!”

He jolts into focus with a start, letting out a cracking screech. He turns around suddenly to see the face of that little white cat laying on his back. He rolls his eyes with a growl, clearing his throat. “No, I am quite fine, thank you. A car simply startled me that is all.” He clenches beak tighter, trying not to show the pain that is coursing through his wing. He huffs, continuing to stare back at Patton. “Now, if you wouldn't mind releasing me I have to be on my way. “

“It didn't look like it. Your wing is bent at an odd angle. I don't think you should be flying like that.” He unconsciously kneads at Logan’s feathers, purring softly as he looks at him with slight concern and curiosity.

Logan jumps slightly as he feels Patton’s paws pushing into my feathers. He shakes his body a little bit to try and throw Patton off of him but to no avail. Logan sneers with a scoff. “Of course I am fine! How would you know any better, feline?” He says this with a slight spit. He turns back towards the alleyway when suddenly a spine-chilling noise rings through the alley. A faint hissing noise begins to swirl through the air. Without thinking, he leaps to his feet, Patton sliding off of his back slightly as he flutters backward. Logan begins to quickly tiptoe down the alley, looking behind him at random intervals while his heart is beating out of his chest. 

Patton grips tightly onto the feathers, adrenaline pumping through him. “W-Wait! “ He pants as he attempts to hold on to Logan’s back. Some feathers come loose, Patton falling along with them. He squeaks in surprise, tumbling a few times before jumping onto his feet. He runs towards the bird again, confusion etched in his face. “ Wait! Where are you going?!”

Logan’s eyes widen in horror at the sound of pattering footsteps behind him. Without thinking, he spins around violently, letting out a squawk of horror. He lashes out his claw, gripping on to the neck of what lay behind him. His wings are out threateningly as he screeches in the face of the victim in his grasp. His eyes suddenly lock on to what he had caught, seeing that it was, in fact, Patton, who now is squealing and mewling inside of his grasp. Patton desperately pushes against the claw in panic, feeling a scratch sting right below his blue eye, the hot blood soaking into his fur. Tears well up in his eyes as he yelps, gasping for air through the crushing grip. Logan’s eyes suddenly lighten up from guilt as he loosens his claw, the cat falling to the dirty alleyway floor. Logan backs away shamefully as he keeps his eyes locked on to Patton. He stumbles over his words. “I--I apologize--” He pauses as he tries to remember the name of the cat, thinking that it may make things lighter.”--Patton. I thought you were something else…” He backs away a bit more, looking down towards the ground.

Patton coughs, taking big gulps of air. He scrambles backward a few steps, staring at Logan in terror. He forces his gaze elsewhere, mumbling in fear. “I-I'm sorry f-for bothering you... I'll... I'll go now…” Patton carefully walks past Logan, making sure to stay a few steps away from him as he walks back towards Thomas' house

Logan’s gaze turns back to Patton as he begins to saunter away. Without thinking once more, he stumbles back towards him. _With always being the brains of the operations I seem to not be using my head a lot recently._ Logan thinks shamefully. “Wait a moment…” He pauses, contemplating his thoughts. “I...I am certainly intrigued by your offer. Would you mind showing me to your place of dwelling? I seem to have badly injured my wing.” He shakily displays his wing, now even more crooked than before and still throbbing with pain. He chirps in pain as he hangs his head.

Patton freezes, turning back to Logan. He gazes with uncertainty at the concrete, his tail swishing sporadically. “Uh... sure. My owner's name is Thomas!” He suddenly feels his cheery expression return at the thought of his family. “ There is also Virgil and Roman. Virgil is a big black cat. He's like a mom. He worries all the time…” He rambles as he trots back, sitting in front of Logan. His eyes glisten in wonder. “Can I ride your back again?! That was fun!”

Logan looks down at him with a sense of shock. He was truly not expecting Patton to resolve so quickly. He decided that he does not want Patton’s fear of him to live, so he decides to make a better impression of himself. With a roll of his eyes, he squats down to ground level so Patton can crawl onto his back. “Alright now. You will have to direct me where to go, but I am sure you can handle that can't you...Patton?” He decides that he will get used to the name instead of just calling him “the cat” or “feline”. Seeing that he had a feeling that they would be spending this next while together he had might as well start now. 

Patton beams, carefully climbing up his back. He kneads a little spot, doing a little twirl before sitting down on top of Logan’s back, wiggling his body to get deeper into the feathers. I purr softly. “Sure thing, Logan! Now, forward!”

Logan carefully stands back up, staggering a bit for the unexpected feeling of Patton’s weight upon his back. With a small nod, we begin to make our way down the dark alley, the rain beginning to let up slightly.

* * *

Patton smiles as he sees the house only several yards away from them. They had been walking down the sidewalk for a half-hour or so, Patton talking non-stop the entire way home. Although Logan was growing annoyed by his constant rambling, he kept quiet and simply walked. As they grow closer, Patton springs off Logan and runs towards it. “There it is! Come on!”

Logan huffs in relief as Patton jumps off of his back. He looks up towards the house, his heart began to beat fearfully. But he tries his best to swallow it down as he waddles right behind Patton towards the house. Before Patton can even reach the door it is opened and he is tackled to the ground by a certain huge black cat. Patton squeals in surprise, giggling at the feeling of Virge lick at his face, obviously worried and attempting to get the dirt off. “Virge!”

“No, this is what you get. You know better than to run off, Patton! I was worried sick!” Virgil growls, annoyed. 

Thomas smiles as he leans on the doorframe, watching his two cats. He looks up, spotting Logan. He frowns, taking slow steps towards the bird. Logan ’s eyes widen as he sees the human approaching him. He lets out a heinous squawk as he flutters backward, continuing to cry out in defense, his wings out. “Get back, you human! “ He yells out amidst his squawks.

Thomas stumbles backward a bit, not quite expecting this raven to speak. He runs a hand through his hair, before carefully squatting down. “Hey, it's ok...Did you follow Patton home...?” He looks over to Patton, who had long given up and simply meows at Thomas as Virgil clings to him, calming down from his panic. 

Roman bounds out of the house to see what all the commotion is about. He simply can't be left out of the excitement. As he nears the door, he sees a funny black thing on the ground. His ears perk up and he bounds towards it. Thomas is in his way so Roman nudges him a little, but seeing he doesn't move out of the way, Roman bounces past him. Thomas stumbles and falls down. Roman gives him a quick lick on his face before he turns his attention to the black thingy. Thomas yelps, huffing in irritation at the lick. _What do we have here! Ooo!_ Logan’s eyes widen in shock as he looks upon the mutt that towers above him. Roman paws at the black bird a bit and it squawks at him. “It's a squeaky toy!” He shouts and barks with excitement. He paws at it again, getting another squawk. _A weird squeaky toy. But it’s still a squeaky toy. Thomas is the best owner. He got me a squeaky toy._

Roman continues to paw the black squeaky thing. _“This is the best squeaky toy.”_ He nudges it with his nose. Logan continues to squeak wildly, even though Roman is not even pressing upon him any longer. He attempts to snap his beak at Roman’s nose, missing as his nose pushes Logan over onto his stomach. He growls angrily.

“What a strange squeaker”. Roman nudges him again. Then he opens his mouth to bite it-- as a normal dog would with a squeaky toy. 

With a jump, Thomas reaches towards Roman. “Wait! Roman, don't--!”

Logan’s eyes shoot open in fear as he sees the dog attempt to bite down on him. He suddenly jolts upwards, his eyes locked onto the mutt. “You get your drool-filled mouth away from me, you _heathen_!” He continues to squawk at the dog wildly, his wings flailing and his tail feathers out defensively. 

Roman jumps back in surprise, a bit bewildered. “But--But squeaky toys don't talk! And you are a squeaky toy!” He is suddenly not quite certain on the fact that squeaky toys don't talk. _Maybe they made a new brand of squeakers_? He ponders. 

Logan keeps his eyes locked onto the dog's as he raises his head into the air, his scream ringing throughout the yard. “ _FALSEHOOD!_ ” He cries so all can understand. 

Thomas jumps back in shock at the scream before sighing. Roman stares at the squeaker for a little bit. _A squeaker that says "falsehood". What does that even mean?_ He shakes his head, his ears wagging about. Then suddenly, it dawns on him. He looks at Thomas with disappointment. “So, it's not a squeaky toy?”

Thomas pushes Roman a bit back. “Sorry bud, he's not a toy.” He looks back towards the raven, stretching his hand out to it slowly. “It's ok...I want to help.”

Logan sees the human reaching towards him. His eyes lock onto the hand approaching him as he suddenly jumps away, keeping himself defensive. He keeps his wings out, his broken wing growing even worse as he does. 

Thomas recoils a tiny bit, before looking at the animals behind him. Roman stands at the ready, looking a bit sheepish at his mistake. Virgil is still holding Patton, obviously punishing him by keeping him close at all times. Patton just stares at me back. “A little help guys?” Thomas asks nervously. 

Patton looks at Logan. “It's fine! He's really nice! He can help you, Logan.”

Logan lets out one final squeak before his eyes turn to Patton. They narrow slightly. “But Patton...You never happened to mention _that_ being here!” He makes a motion with his head towards Roman still panting behind him.

Patton tilts his head. “I didn't? I thought I mentioned Roman...Oh well. He's cool too! He's the prince of the kingdom, and I am his squire!” He bounces up and down, Virgil growling at Logan in irritation. 

“Did you hurt him?! I swear to anything holy, I will destroy you if you have harmed him!” Virgil growls at the bird, his posture straightening.

Logan feels his stomach drop. He looks at Patton skeptically before his gaze turns to the large cat behind him. He gulps nervously at his intimidating posture and tall stature. His heart begins to beat quickly as he turns back towards Patton, spying the cuts across his face. 

Virgil’s eyes follow when he suddenly noticing the red beneath Patton’s white fur. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! DID YOU DO THIS!?” He screams, hissing and growling at Logan. 

Logan ’s eyes shoot open in fear as he hears the growls rippling through the large cat's throat. He begins to back away nervously. “I--Well, I--”

“I slid into a garbage can!” Patton says happily drawing everyone's attention to him, even Thomas who was on the sidelines watching it unfold in confusion. 

“... AGAIN?! PATTON! I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN!” Virgil grumbles, totally forgetting about the bird. Logan exhales in relief. 

Roman blinks several times, still a little confused on how something so squeaky is not a squeaky toy. He wags his tail and tunes into Virgil's yelling. He steps up to Virgil. “Oh, calm down, Virgil. Patton is okay.” He gives Patton a quick lick. “Aren't you, bud?”

Patton nods his head, quickly climbing up Roman's flank before settling in his usual spot underneath his sash, kneading, and purring. “Yup! AND! I had a grand adventure and made a new friend!”

Virgil growls, his tail swishing. “You just better be careful... and stop escaping!”

Logan begins to look between all three of them, letting out a heavy exhale and clearing his throat with a small squeak. “I believe Patton had promised me assistance for my wing. I would like to receive this care as quickly as possible so I may be on my way.”

Thomas finally breaks from his daze, looking back at the bird again. He squats down closer, holding out his arm, smiling gently at him. “I believe I can help you.” He looks at the skies, the sun slowly continuing to set in the distance. “We should probably get inside soon. It is pretty late.”

“Come on Logan! I can show you around my home!” Patton jumps up on Roman's head, standing proudly and wagging his tail as Roman taught him.

Roman looks up proudly at his little squire. He waves his tail too, then looks back at the raven, still wishing he was a squeaker. “Yeah, follow us.” He walked off, careful to keep Patton safely on his back. 

Logan notices the human holding down his hand, assuming that he wants him to perch onto his shoulder. But with a flick of his head towards the house, Logan struts forward in front of the others without a word. Thomas looks at him in confusion, before sighing. He kicks Virgil gently, guiding him into the house. Thomas shuts the front door behind him, going to the kitchen for his phone.

“This is our kingdom!” Patton does jazz hands, almost falling off Roman's back.

Logan looks around the room, locking everything inside of the house into his memory. “Kingdom? This is what humans call ‘a living room.’” He says with clear annoyance in his voice.

Roman wriggles his nose a little at the raven's remark. “No, birdie. This is our kingdom! It is imaginary! “ 

“Yeah! Roman is the prince. We protect the subjects from nasty villains!” Virgil grumbles, still eyeing the bird as he sits on the armrest of the couch, his tail swishing erratically. 

“ Roman? So that is your name. I see. Patton, we may proceed to the next room now.” He begins to strut away.

Patton looks down at Roman. “I guess we follow him?”

Roman nods, wagging his tail slowly. He is a bit suspicious of the Raven, but he seems harmless enough.”Excelsior!” He calls out, plodding after the Raven.

As Logan walks he continues to look around at everything around him, slightly amused by the place. They move through several different rooms of the “kingdom” as Roman and Patton keep incessantly calling it. Virgil just seems to keep staring Logan down as if he would enjoy a little snack. Logan clears his throat with a little squeak rattling through his beak. “I appreciate your time for showing me around but I am afraid there is one important detail that you have overlooked. Where shall I be sleeping?”

Patton perks up immediately at the question, his multi-colored eyes glimmering. “Oh! We all sleep together!” He smiles, laying upside down, his head still on Roman's.

Logan freezes in his tracks, turning around to face them as his eyes grow skeptical and widened in surprise. “I’m sorry...Did you say ‘all together’?”

“Yeah! Virgil doesn't like it that much, but I think it's comfy. There is only one bed, so we all share. It also is very warm.”

“Umm,” Logan says disgustedly. “I am afraid that is highly unacceptable. I am sure I can find a place for myself if you do not mind. I happen to like my space.” He says this rather demandingly as he begins to waddle away from them.”

Patton quickly jumps off Roman, pouncing on Logan's back, looking him in the eye. “Oh, come on! It will be comfy!”

“This house gets cold at night. Take the offer, bird brains.” Virgil grows through his teeth before stretching a bit, then getting back in his lying position.

Logan squawk as he falls into the floor, growling in annoyance. “Patton, your tackling of me does not change a thing. I shall enjoy my own personal sleeping arrangements.”

With a sad huff, Patton looks at Roman before shrugging. “We shouldn't force him…”

From the other room, Thomas sighs, walking out of the kitchen to see all the animals. “Well, since it is already so late, we will take you to the vet tomorrow. Now, the best I can do for you, little buddy, is to make sure you don't move it too much... I can prepare a box with a blanket for you to sleep in if you'd like?” He questions, although not expecting any reaction. Logan turns towards him, giving him a nod of approval. A simple “thank you” is all that he can say that Thomas will understand for now. Thomas stares at him in surprise before smiling down at him. He still wasn’t used to this raven saying things “Sure thing bud. We should have that wing of yours healed in no time.” He opens the closet door, taking one of the shoeboxes and emptying one of them. He grabs a blanket from the couch, folding it to fit the box. He stands up, smiling, his hands on his hips. “There! Now, where to place it. How about close to the dog bed?”

Logan’s eyes glance over towards the large bed where Roman is standing close to. He grimaced at the sight of it, shaking his head with a squawk. He waddles over to the table, which is a reasonable distance away from it, squawking up at it.

“On top of the table? Sorry bud, but you should stay on the ground for now. I don't want you using that wing while broken. How about I put it underneath the table?”

Logan nods up at him with another chirp.

Thomas nods, sliding it under the table. “There you go bud.” He yawns suddenly, kneeling down to all the animals. “Okay, guys. It's time for bed. Sleep well!” He gives a little wave, especially at the bird before walking to his room, closing the door silently.

Patton meows at him goodbye, before jumping up and down. “Bedtime!” 

Logan glances at the others before fluttering into his box. It feels comfortable, more than he is used to but still good. He takes a couple of small steps in place before shaking his tail feathers and sitting down on the blanket. He ruffles his feathers a little more, nustling down into the blanket as he closes his eyes.

Roman takes his normal spot in the bed. He rolls onto his back comfortably, leaving room for Patton and Virgil to snuggle next to him. One of his ears flops over his eyes as he slowly closes his eyes.

Virgil stretches, jumping off the couch. He quickly grabs Patton before he can go run off to go play or get distracted. He throws him onto Roman, smiling as Roman gives a little "oof" at the weight, before curling up beside Roman.

Patton stretches his body as long as it can go as he wiggles into position in the fur. He gives a high pitched purr, blearily looking at Logan for a second, before closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Lo…”

* * *

Logan chirps softly in his sleep, shuddering slightly as his feathers tremble. His eyes slowly open as darkness and quiet is the only thing that surrounds him. That and the cold filling his being. He looks around the room, seeing no one or nothing else in sight. He decides that he just may have to take the offer. Just this once so he can properly adjust to his current living conditions. He slowly jumps out of his box as he waddles across the living room to where the three are sleeping. Roman appears to be snoring. He spies Patton sleeping on Roman’s stomach, looking nice and warm. Logan makes his way up next to Patton, stepping in place on Roman’s stomach several times before ruffling his tail feathers and sitting down. His tail feathers accidentally rub against Roman’s nose, causing him to let out a small sneeze. He exhales softly before closing his eyes once more, feeling the warmth coming from both Patton and Roman. Virgil twitches in his sleep, his hand touching something warm. He quickly grabs the thing in his sleep, bringing it close to his body, purring as he rubs my head on it. Logan’s eyes suddenly shot open as he feels the paws of the black cat wrap around him. His heart begins to beat wildly as Virgil grasps him tighter in his sleep. Logan attempt to go to sleep but he finds it to be extremely difficult when Virgil is growling through his heavy breaths directly next to Logan’s head. But eventually, he finds a way to close his eyes, Roman continuing to snore.


	2. The Logical Way to Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's recovery and subsequential departing takes a toll on everyone- including Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It has been some long weeks of laziness and preparation for my two exams (thank goodness). I have a paper to write for my AP English class, and a basement to clean, but I got inspiration, so here we are. (I literally spent all day writing this)
> 
> I actually had to rewrite the beginning a bit, because I started the chapter while I was tired and lazy and was planning to skip most of what this chapter was supposed to be, but I decided against it to make a detailed chapter, which I plan to do from now on.
> 
> I rewatched what gave me inspiration for this entire au as a whole, Roman’s backstory, and his relationship with Patton. It’s called “Kitbull” a Pixar SparkShort, but it is adorable and sad. I love this au so much, and I can't wait to write all of this. There is going to be a lot of fluff with these characters coming your way. OK, I'm done rambling. Just know that chapters will come faster now that it is practically Christmas break!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Scares, injuring an injury further, falling, attempted murder (Murder among animals, for the purpose of food, that is.)
> 
> ~~BEFORE YOU READ!~~ I reread the prologue, so I realized I missed some stuff (You weren't supposed to know it was Roman until Thomas names him, but I accidentally put Roman before, lol.) Another thing I failed to put in is how Thomas communicates to the animals/Logan. In this world, animals are smarter than normal, but they still can't talk, except for Ravens, parrots, etc. Thomas knows they are smart enough to understand him, but there is that communication barrier. Logan is very smart and knows how to speak to animals and only a few words and phrases in English. I forgot to make it clear which time Thomas can actually understand him.
> 
> So, when Logan speaks in italics, that is him speaking English. I already went back and fixed those things in the prologue, but you don’t have to go back and read it.
> 
> (Sorry, I've done some editing, and changed a scene with a certain animal and Lo. You may want to reread that part if you want.)

Logan squawks soft breaths as he comes back into consciousness. Warmth fills his wings, confusing him as he slowly surfaced. This has been the warmest he’s ever been, probably in years. He sighs, his mind sluggishly trying to comprehend what it could possibly be, but the warmth lulling him back to sleep. A rather loud purr rumbled through his being, startling him. His movements were stopped rather quickly at the paws pressing at his back, smothering him into the soft chest of the black-furred cat. 

Logan panicked, the cat's- Virgil’s lips twitch in his sleep, flashing one of his many sharp teeth. Logan pushed carefully against him, gentle yet strong. The paws pushed him back, his beak going face-first into the fluff. Virgil yelped in shock as his some-what sharp beak made contact, blinking slowly from his sleepy daze. Logan and Virgil both stare at each other in embarrassed silence as Virgil slowly starts to comprehend the position they were in. Virgil hisses suddenly, pushing Logan away with his back paws as he quickly scrambles away from the pile. Logan squeaks as he tumbles off the side, both of them quickly dusting themselves off in disgust. Virgil licks a paw while glaring at Logan right as Patton lets out a big settling sigh as he turns from on top of Roman, tumbling to the ground with an “oof.” Virgil gives a low growl as he trots towards Patton as he blinks blearily, picking him up by his scruff, and passing by him, not even giving him a second glance as he pounces on the windowsill, licking Patton’s fur. He giggles drowsily in response, lazily kicking at him. Logan scoffs, waddling away, grumbling to himself. Roman smirks from the dog bed, still content to lay there.

Logan cautiously makes his way towards the stairs, poking the carpet a bit before hopping up on it. He groans a bit shaking a claw as tufts of carpet fly from his sharp talons before continuing to hop up, one stair at a time. _Might have to dull down my talons a bit so they don’t hurt anyone or get stuck anywhere_ . Logan pauses from his hopping, shaking his head. _I won’t be staying long, just until my wing heals, and I’ll need to keep them sharp to fend off predators. The mild inconvenience has to do for now._ He reaches the top, placing his claws carefully down as to not pick up any more carpet as he looks down the hallway. The dark hallway stretches, about three doors lining it, one at the very end. They all seem opened a crack, most likely for the others to push open if they need inside.

“Looking for Thomas?” Logan squawked in terror, flapping his wings as he stumbled back. He winces in pain at the movement and as he crashes into the wall, his wing hitting it painfully. Roman is sitting by the stairs, an apologetic look on his face as he tilts his head. Logan sits up, brushing off his feathers with his good wing, fluffing his feathers a bit as he tried to gain a semblance of calmness to him.

“Yes, I am. Could you escort me, or leave me alone?” Roman simply wagged his tail, a smirk forming. He trots in front of him, going to the door on the left. Logan waddled behind him, his brow furrowing as he thought. Something felt wrong about that encounter.

“Wait… how did you manage to sneak up on me? You are most likely four times my size… _Not to mention a big hairy buffoon_ ” He whispers the last part. Roman simply glances at him, the same smirk present as he pushed open the door, standing aside as if to gesture for him to go first. Logan gave him a glaring look, before going inside.

The room was dark, and all was quiet except for the soft snoring coming from the bed, positioned in the middle of the room. Logan scoffed at the many trinkets left around the room, though gave an interested glance at the stacks of books left in the corner. _Don’t know why he didn’t just put them on the bookshelf, literally three feet away. They could get ruined._ Logan shook his head, as he reached the bed. Normally, it wouldn’t be a problem to get on top, but looking at his injured wing, he knew he would have to use a different way to get up. He took a step back, shaking his body slightly as he got low, before hopping up to the blanket hanging off the edge. He gripped it tightly with his talons and beak. He grunted as he let go, positioning himself up more before clamping back down on the blanket. It was going to be slow going, which he hated more than anything, but it needed to be done. The sooner he woke up the human and went to the vet, the sooner he was able to leave _and possibly stop any infatuations from starting._ His beak twitched into a smile, still clamped around the blanket as he slowly made his way up. They quickly turned downward as the human shifted to the side, no longer an anchor keeping the blanket in place. It started to slide down the edge with his weight. Logan yelped as he scrambled up as it fell faster, before finally slipping off the edge. The last thing he thought of before he fell was that he was going to injure his wing even more from the fall. He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach drop in a familiar sensation of freefalling. His body jolted as it collided with something solid. He opened one eye to see he had only fallen maybe an inch. The top of the bed still in view. He glanced down in confusion, big brown eyes looking back at him. Roman’s smirk still held.

“Careful, little blackbird. Don’t want you to harm yourself further! Not in my kingdom!” Logan sneered, which turned into a yip as Roman lifted him up, his front paws resting on the edge as he tilted his head, Logan sliding off his head. Logan squawked at him again. Roman simply smiled as he trotted away, through the door and back downstairs. Logan glared at his back as he went, once again dusting himself off from invisible dirt particles. 

He turned towards the human, who was sprawled out. The blanket that had fallen with Logan was no longer covering him, causing him to shiver and curl into himself. Logan waddled up to him, watching as his face twitched, the soft snores louder with the proximity. Logan poked him gently in the cheek, with the curve of his talon, not wanting to scratch his temporary caretaker. The human simply twitched in response, swallowing and turning his head slightly. Logan frowned, hopping up on the human’s chest, his wings flaring out slightly to keep his balance as his chest rose and fell with soft breaths. 

He gave a test hop, plopping back down onto his chest. He got a small oof in return. He jumped again, his body landing with a little more weight. Still, barely a response. Logan was getting quite tired of this human. He shuffled closer to the human’s face. He positioned himself accordingly, talons gripping the shirt below himself. He took a deep breath, before yelling into his face. The human jolted, giving a short scream as he sat up quickly. Logan held on for dear life, his head dizzy from the sudden movement. He could feel the quick breathing and rapid heartbeat, shaking his grip from the shirt. He yelped as he lost his grip before gentle hands caught him. Logan glared slightly, quite done with all the falling he was doing today. The human looked at him blearily, making sure to carry him gently as he can, wincing slightly at the claws slightly digging into his hands.

“Wha-” 

“ _Sustenance.”_ Logan squawked. His mind raced with human vocabulary, trying to find a word to communicate clearly.

“ _Vet. Now_ :” The human looked at him dazed for a second, before the words registered in his mind.

“Ohhhh… You’re hungry, and you want to get the vet thing all over with, eh?” Logan nodded, a relieved feeling coursing through his body. The human hummed, before switching Logan to one hand, using the other to rub at his eye as he yawned. He examined the bird closely, his brow creasing. Right below the raven’s head on his chest was a navy blue coloring, nearly completely invisible amid his midnight feathers. Thomas looked closely, noticing the shape of the navy feathers seemed to make the shape of a necktie. He smiled in amusement. _How fitting_.

Logan flustered at the examination, quickly scrambling up his arm to his shoulder, wiggling a bit as he settled down. Thomas winced slightly at the feeling of the talons digging in, but the pain subsided quickly. He carefully scooted off the bed, walking as carefully as possible to not jostle the bird on his shoulder. He contemplated how weird the feeling was as he descended the stairs. He had never really gotten close to a bird before, except for one in a cage. Having one trust him-- at least a little bit, and perch on his shoulder was an exhilarating feeling. 

Thomas stumbled past the other three animals; Virgil, who was sitting on the armrest of the recliner, his tail twitching with annoyance at the sight of Logan. Roman was playfully batting at Patton, whose little body was tossed like a ragdoll (cat). Logan nearly groaned at the involuntary pun he made. The human made his way into the kitchen, placing Logan carefully onto the counter. Logan turned to him, settling into the tile as he watched the human. Thomas hummed as he tapped his fingers on the counter, his eyes glancing over the raven’s body. He straightened slightly, a smile appearing on his face.

“Wait here.” Logan tilted his head as Thomas left, confused but content to stay put. Thomas entered to all three animals in different spots. Honestly, he should be used to it by now. They could be doing something in one moment, then in totally opposite sides of the room doing something else. Roman was chasing Patton, who had somehow gotten behind the TV without knocking it down. He gave an anxious glance their way, before looking over the rest of the living room. He could have sworn he left his laptop in here, but he couldn’t remember where. He started flipping pillows, looking under the couch and coffee table. Virgil simply sat on the couch, smirking at him. 

Thomas stopped at that, narrowing his eyes at the black cat. Virgil only seemed to raise his eyebrows in response. Thomas gently prodded his paw, pushing it slightly to reveal the silver of his laptop. He huffed an amused breath and Virgil purred in delight. Only Virgil could literally cover all of his computer with his fluff and body weight. Thomas had no idea how it wasn’t broken yet from the constant weight of Virgil laying on it. Thomas didn’t even know why Virgil liked laying on it anyway. It didn’t look that comfortable. 

Thomas carefully gripped the laptop, tilting it as he dragged it from under him. Virgil attempted to grab onto the edge but easily slipped off of it. He gave a huff, staring Thomas in the eye. He quickly snatched Patton who Roman had flushed from behind the TV, bringing the kitten close to his chest as he nuzzles his head into the kitten. Roman look on unamused, obviously annoyed that Virgil had stolen his playmate in favor of naps. Thomas gave a soft giggle, stashing his laptop under his arm securely as he watched. He turned away from the normal morning commotion, returning back to the kitchen. 

Logan still sat in place, his eyes trained on Thomas as he entered. He gave a little squeak, seemingly in greeting. Thomas smiled as he placed it down next to him.

“Ok. Now, I don’t really know what you guys eat, so I just want to make sure I don’t poison you or something.” Logan gave an amused puff, waddling his way over to glance at the laptop. Thomas scrolled through an article, surprised to find out that ravens were omnivores. He scrolled through the pictures as some facts were written below. Logan was unsure and quite surprised himself, not really getting to eat anything other than normal birdseed. He pointed with his beak at the picture, causing Thomas to stop. He nodded slightly.

“I guess that is the one thing I would have on hand for you. I think I have some birdseed for my bird feeders in the front…” Thomas kneels down, opening the cupboards under the sink. He reached in, smiling as he pulled out a small bag of birdseed, already halfway gone.

“My aunt Patty got me the bird feeder, along with this small bag. Turns out, though, that the birds really didn’t like this kind of seed, and so I had to get a different brand. I still decided to keep this one though, just in case.” Thomas stopped, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I’m rambling, sorry. Here-” He grabbed a small decorative plate, shaking out some of it. He closed the bag back up, watching in anticipation. Logan nodded as he approached, poking the seed around. _Well, it’s a higher quality than I’m used to having…_ He took one in his beak, downing it quickly. He gave a small nod.

“ _Satisfactory_ ” Thomas startled at the small noise but smiled in response. As Logan ate slowly, Thomas continued to scroll through the website, looking more into what the raven eats. He was a bit concerned about the raven. He looked as if he never knew he could eat more than seed. Most likely, that was true. He stopped on a specific picture a light bulb going off in his head. He smiled as he stood up.

“Why don’t we try something…” Logan simply eyed him as he took another in his beak, watching as Thomas grabbed a jar from the fridge.

“This website said you eat fruit, so I think this should be fine… may be hard to eat…” He popped open the lid, quickly grabbing a spoon, scraping a tiny bit of crofters jam into it. He put it towards the raven, who backed up slightly, looking at the spoon as if it was poison. Thomas looked between the two, his voice soft.

“If you don’t want to try it, you don’t have to. It might be easier to have it on a seed or a nut or something…” Logan looked between Thomas and the spoon, before taking a few steps forward. He examines the substance, a bit nervous. _It looks_ _like a disgusting texture, but maybe…_ He takes a little nip, somehow getting a bit of the jam in his beak. He takes a step back, confusion clear on his face.

Flavor exploded on his tongue, shocking him still. His eyes closed in bliss. His whole life was filled with bland nuts and sharp seeds. He never knew the flavor other than that. To taste something sweet and delectable… Logan practically melted on the spot, his feathers ruffling as a low purr-like sound rumbled in his chest. Thomas full-on laughed, ignoring as Roman pushed at his legs, desperately trying to get at the jam.

Thomas scooped a generous portion on Logan’s plate, the other on another for Roman (although not much. Certain jam could be poisonous for him, but a little once and a while didn’t hurt.) He smiled at the two as Logan started experimenting, dipping a sunflower seed into the jam and popping it into his beak. _I could get used to this…_

* * *

**One and a half weeks later**

* * *

After multiple visits to the vet (which was surprisingly easy, due to the fact that Logan was very complacent and easy. They told then that it would take about two weeks for it to fully heal, but now Logan was permitted to glide only. Logan was quite relieved that he was almost out of the place. 

Logan waddled down the stairs and to the couch, his talons much more used to climbing after the time spent in the house. He sighed as he felt a tiny paw batting at his tail feathers. He had gotten used to it by now, and though he hated to admit it, quite fond with the tiny kitten who liked to jump on his back or pull at his feathers. Virgil had gotten used to his presence and slowly started to calm down to merely annoyed with the bird. Roman, of course, loved to mess with Logan, both of them getting in silly arguments and even nickname battles, along with Virgil. He had to admit, it was very pleasant. His heart almost throbbed with pain at the thought of leaving the safety of the home, but his mind was quite firm in its resolve. He had to leave. It would hurt, yes. But he would get over it. He had to.

* * *

**Four days later**

* * *

Thomas slowly unwound the bandages around Logan’s wing, a saddened feeling resting in his chest. The entire household felt it too, all except for Logan, who desperately tried to ignore it. Roman was quieter, which was saying something for the very vivacious dog. Virgil, although attempting to look unaffected, had a deep frown settled into his muzzle. His fur shook with rapid breaths of either anxiety or grief. (He’d never admit that he had grown fond of the little bird who could get even Roman to shut up, and even tolerated Patton’s play attempts.) Patton, as expected was most affected. He sat with his head between his paws, his poor little body shook with the effort to keep the tears back.

The final cloth unwound from his wing, Logan spreading both out to test it. He gave a single flap, smirking in triumph as no pain bothered him. He looked back at the strange family he came accustomed too, that same aching feeling returning tenfold. He kept strong, giving them a single nod, not trusting his voice if he tried to speak. He hopped a few feet away on the concrete sidewalk, opening his wings. He shifted his body back and forth, just starting to take a few steps, his wings prepared to lift off when a weight settled on his tail feathers. 

Logan turned, only to see Patton clinging to his feathers, his claws gripping them. He gave a weak mewl as he looked Logan in the eyes. His voice was broken.

“Please don’t go.” Logan shook his head, gulping around the lump in his throat.

“I have to…” He shook his tail feathers hard, Patton sliding off. He turned back around, taking off. He didn’t turn back, even when he heard Patton’s soft meowing fade from his hearing.

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

Patton squeezed through the gap in the fence, determination still set in his face. He missed the raven immensely. He couldn’t help the ache he felt. He jumped around the legs of a human as he continued on his way, going further into the city.

Thomas had tried to keep him inside the more he started escaping, but nothing they did kept Patton caged. He always found a way out, and every day he would go out to find the bird. Honestly, Patton had no idea why. Logan didn’t want them. He never came back. Why would he want Patton to come to bug him even more? Despite those thoughts, Patton always continued every day. For some reason, he had a feeling. A feeling that the strange, logical raven was apart of their family. He just knew he had to find him.

Patton turned a corner, his eyes darting around. Virgil probably knew he was missing. He’ probably go back in a few hours just to prevent them from coming out to look for him. He jumped on some small boxes, carefully climbing up garbage cans and piles of trash, balancing on the fence before jumping down. The puddle splashed, wetting his paws and most of his coat. He frowned, shaking the water off of himself. 

Before he can take one step forward, he stiffens at the clicking sound coming towards him. He hisses, retreating to the wooden fence.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t my favorite little snack.” Patton hissed again, his eyes narrowed on the fat raccoon as it made its presence known.

“I thought we banished you from our kingdom, Nick.” The raccoon gave a vulgar laugh, the many stolen things wrapped around his tail and arms clinked on the ground, including the golden ring and watch. He was always the flashy type.

“If you haven’t noticed, we are nowhere near your so-called ‘kingdom’.” Patton seemed to only now realize his surroundings, his body curling in on itself as he realized how exposed he was. Nick gave a sharp smile as he took a step closer to him.

“And, I don’t see your little guard either”

“Roman is a prince! Not a ‘guard’. And I am his squire!” Patton spoke unwaveringly, though his entire body shook with fear. Ever since Roman adopted Patton on as his sidekick to protect the kingdom, they were accosted by Nick, a fat greedy raccoon who ‘ran’ the neighborhood. He was notorious for stealing human things, as well as food from strays. He recruited rats to do his bidding, having them trash backyards and do his dirty bidding. Roman and Patton put a stop to him, Roman towering over him. Despite this, Nick wasn’t intimidated like most of his rodent goons were, in fact, he had threatened many times to eat Patton. It scared Patton tremendously, especially when he would show up in their backyard to mess with them. 

Roman was always brave, though, and Patton tried very hard to be just like him. But now, he was alone. No one to help him out. Nick gave a raspy laugh as he stalked towards him. Patton hissed, his fur rising on end. His heart was beating out of his chest, but he schooled his expression as much as possible. Nick’s shadow was cast over him, fear gripping him even harder, but he kept still. He waited until Nick lunged, dodging quickly out of the way. He slid across the dirty puddle, crashing into the wall for a second, before bolting past him. His tiny paws pushed him as fast as he could go, but he only got a few feet before a sharp claw shoved his tail to the ground, pinning it.

Patton yelped in pain and fear as his body jolted back. He looked behind him with fearful eyes as Nick snickered, some spit flying from his mouth.

“End of the line, little snack.” Patton gave out a short mewl for help, scrambling desperately to get away. Nick snickered, opening his jaws to bite down, when-

Logan swooped from out of the sky, letting out a bark akin to Roman’s as his claws slashed. Nick thrashed and fell in pain, three rows of red dribbling down his face. He hissed, his hand touching it. He growled at Logan, who was posed above Patton, whose small frame was shaking in shock, body seemingly paralyzed. Logan’s feathers thoroughly ruffled and shaking with anger. He made a growl- much like Virgil’s at Nick. He slowly slunk around the two, Logan shifting to meet him head on. Nick sized him up, scoffing.

“Sorry bird brain. That’s my dinner.” Logan screeched, his wings flaring out.

“I’m afraid if anyone is going to eat this runt, it will be me.” Patton flinched, the fear in his eyes increasing tenfold. Nick gave a huff of annoyance, the ring around his tail clinking on the ground at every twitch of aggravation.

“I got here first, it’s mine.” Logan squawked, his feathers rising as he shifted his claws, one wrapping gently around Patton’s body.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but I insist,” Nick growled, lunging at the two as soon as Logan let go, lift a claw and slash at him. Logan manages to pin Nick’s neck down with a claw, flapping his wings to keep steady. Nick snarls, swiping wildly at his leg, before throwing him off. He quickly pounced on top of Logan, using his whole weight to crush him and keep him pinned to the ground. Logan gave a bark, Nick laughing repulsively, clasping onto his wings.

“What pretty feathers you have here… so… shiny. Mind if I keep some?” He grips a couple tightly, ready to rip them from Logan’s wing. Logan panics, his talons stuck between the fat raccoon. His eyes widen, his beak taking hold of the golden watch around the raccoon's neck. He pulls it away quickly and released it. The gold snaps back against the raccoon, who recoiled with his hands to his throat, screeching in pain. Logan quickly got up, grabbing his neck again, pinning it back down, with the raccoon's hands tightly in his other talon. He squawked in his face, his talons around his neck scratching and squeezing. Nick let out a gasp, which was cut short as he tried to gasp for breath.

“HE’S MINE. Got it?” Nick nodded, his eyes wide with the fear of death. Logan shoved him into the puddle one last time, before flying backward. Nick scrambled out of the alley, clumsily climbed onto the fence, yelling and screeching about something most likely idiotic. Logan turned back towards Patton, who looked at him with a petrified gaze. Logan paused, still a few feet from him. Patton trembled.

“Please don’t eat me, Logan. I’ll be good, I promise!” 

"Ew, No. You are filthy.” Patton's eyes still held terror. Logan’s face fell, raising a bit to give a comforting gaze. He raises a claw as a placating motion.

“I won’t hurt you, Patton. I just wanted to get him away from you.” Patton still looked at him with apprehension, but otherwise collapsed onto the dirty concrete. Logan waddled up to him, concern flooding his gaze, though it went quickly at the sight of the exhausted kitten. He gingerly picked Patton up, careful as he lifted into the air. Logan didn’t know who that was, but he knew for certain he would make sure nothing would happen to his family again. Logan startled a bit at that thought but shook it off with a smile. He had accepted it already.

* * *

Logan was aware of Patton’s adventures in the city, and him looking for him. That was the only reason he would be out night after night. Logan had to admit, despite his smarts, he was not ready for the wild. He was… sufficient enough to survive, yes. But his comfort was nothing like Thomas’ abode. He missed it. Every other animal he came across were uncivilized and disgusting, to be honest. And seeing Patton roaming the streets filled him with boundless relief and concern. He’d been tailing (heh) him every time, and only now did Patton need his help.

Logan was shaken out of his thoughts when Patton mewled below him. He was most likely weak and tired from the adrenaline and fear of almost being eaten. He needed to get him back.

* * *

Logan arrived at Thomas’ house soon afterward, smiling when the door once again opened right at their arrival, much like the first time there. Virgil, like before rushed out to meet them, along with Thomas, and then Roman. Virgil’s eyes widened in panic when he saw Patton so limp. He rushed forward as Logan gently placed him down. He looked at Logan in confusion, but also uncertainty and anger. Logan stepped back, his face neutral with an air of indifference.

“A raccoon named ‘Nick’ attacked him, saying he wanted to eat him. I put a stop to it.” Virgil growled, but not at Logan as he brought Patton closer to himself. Roman sniffed Patton, growling at the stench of the raccoon still lingering. He sat up straight, his lips upturned in a snarl.

“‘Put a stop to it’ as in killed him?” Logan startled, brushing himself off with a look of disgust.

“Of course not. I just stopped his attack.” Roman scoffed, his eyes still narrowed.

“The next time I see him, I will.” Thomas stooped down to Logan, a relieved smile on his lips.

“You came back…” Logan nodded, nuzzling slightly into the hand. Thomas offered a hand, Logan hopping up until he rested on his shoulder. He smiled at Logan, watching as Virgil took Patton inside, Roman following behind.

“Welcome to the fam, Lo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some species up, and what the animals look like:  
> Patton is a ragdoll white cat with heterochromia, meaning one eye is yellow, the other is blue. AKA https://twitter.com/RagKittens/status/969802173080047616/photo/1. Like the photo, he's really fluffy but mostly white. He also has gray wrapping around his neck, like his sweater.
> 
> Virgil is a huge Maine Coon, one of the biggest cats AKA https://br.pinterest.com/pin/10273905379552900/. He's way bigger than in this photo, and just a bit fluffier. He has purple in little patches (His fur, as stated in the prologue was painted and hasn't washed out.) His head is a dark gray, but under his eyes are the black smudges (like his eyeshadow)
> 
> Logan is a standard Raven. He's a bit skinnier from most, (Most likely from his past living situation >:D). He has navy feathers on his chest symbolizing his normal necktie. https://twitter.com/sciencemagazine/status/885594954428538882/photo/1
> 
> Roman and his... brother are both German Shepherds, with reddish/brown coats. Roman has a red sash given to him to hide the scar on his shoulder, which he wears proudly. Roman is a little fluffier than the picture.  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/837388124434849409/.
> 
> Emile is a brown and white bunny, the brown imitating his cardigan. He is an adult, unlike the picture. https://www.shutterstock.com/image-photo/one-young-light-brown-white-spotted-71149552
> 
> More to be revealed later :P (Nick is just your normal, dirty raccoon. Don't really need a picture for that one)


	3. Establishing a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam gets used to their new lives together-
> 
> Logan gets a present (or a few)
> 
> Patton scares everyone including himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a wonderful bunch of presents to open, this included! (Being the youngest yet a senior, that means I don't get to open presents until the evening because my siblings have work, but that's fine. More time for me to write the other part)
> 
> My goodness. I said to myself that I would write each chapter with detail, and not skip out of some good fluff... but I've been literally rewriting parts and add a ton. I was also so excited to get into some of the prompts that my friend and I thought up for this au, but I realized most of the prompts have some already established head-cannons of sorts on how they function with each other, so I had to write that first. I wanted to get this out for Christmas time, so this is a 2 parter, with Roman and Virgil.

Logan sighed as he looked around the house. It was a welcomed sight, he had to say. He waddled next to Virgil, only slightly threatened by the size as he carried Patton by the scruff. His gaze constantly went to the small kitten, who was limp in Virgil’s hold. Logan had never seen him so unresponsive and… emotionless. The poor kitten’s heavy breaths seem labored, which forced a heavy weight on his chest. Logan watched Virgil carefully place Patton on the bed as confusion wracked his brain. He’d never experienced this… was it a feeling? He was never good with those. He sat close by, lost in thought. He went through the night pertaining to Patton. He had saved Patton from physical harm. But whenever he glanced at him, the weight intensified. 

Logan’s eyes widened as the vision of Patton’s terrified eyes stuck on him flashed across his eyes.

_ Guilt _ . The feeling was guilt. Logan quickly shrunk into himself, his eyes turning from Patton. He put a claw to his face, the animal equivalent to a facepalm, running it gently down his face. He had even insinuated that he  _ would _ eat Patton if he wasn’t dirty. He quickly cast a glance at the bed, wincing and quickly turning his head at the sight of Virgil cleaning Patton. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t be here. He didn’t want to see that fear ever again. If it meant he’d have to leave again, so be it. Maybe it would hurt less if Patton stopped looking for him. He started to waddle towards the door, his head hanging sadly when a small broken meow called out.

“Wait!” He froze immediately, his heart-beat picking up at Virgil’s small yip of panic. Logan felt two paws wrap around his tail feathers, clutching them tightly. He slowly looked back, seeing Patton look up at him with teary, tired eyes. He brought the feathers closer to his chest.

“Please don’t go.” Logan’s eyes saddened, taking sight of the still red scratch marks on the kitten's cheeks. He turned around, a resigned feeling adding to the weight.

“I made you afraid of me. I can’t do that to you.” 

“You didn’t mean it.” Logan peered back at him. A gaze full of concern and confliction glanced around. 

“I-”

“I’m not afraid of you, Logan. I love you too much to be afraid.” Logan froze. He stared at Patton with wide eyes. Patton’s eyes were filled with determination, and… Love, Logan supposed. Logan’s eyes slowly softened with the admiration, something he’d never felt for another creature in his life. He could get used to this.

The moment was quickly broken when one of the feathers rubbed against Patton’s nose, causing him to sneeze. The two burst into laughter, Virgil joining in the distance. He turned, sauntering his way to the couch. He had to admit, Logan was quite the addition to their family. He had no doubt he would fit in well, as long as he kept Patton safe, he was ok in his books.

The laughter died down, Patton’s turning into giggled as he let go of the feathers. Logan turned completely to him, swishing his tail feathers behind him. Patton kneeled in a playful stance, but Logan could see the exhaustion still playing on him. He shook his head, waddling up to him.

“No, you don’t. You’ve had too much excitement for today. Let’s get you cleaned up, and then take a nap. Patton whined, flopping on the ground.

“But Looooo! I don’t wanna.” Logan smirked, his claws gently wrapping around his body as he lifted.

“Too bad, little one. I will not have your filthy fur dirty the bed.” Patton squealed as they took flight, the momentary panic turning to joy as Logan slowly made his way to the bathroom. He used a claw to push open the bathroom door, his wings flapping to keep his balance as he put Patton in the sink. He waddled over to the light switch, gently pushing Patton back into the bowl on his way. Patton giggled as the light illuminated him, his paws slipping on the smooth marble surface as he clung to the edge, his back feet pushing to get him over the edge. His weak muscles don’t help much, especially when logan uses a talon to push him back into the bowl. 

“Lo-” His exasperated exclamation turned into a squeal as water cascade down his back. He squealed, his muscles really pushing as he desperately tried to get away. It wasn’t freezing cold water, but it still wasn’t pleasant. Logan chuckled, eliciting a scowl from Patton.

“Not funny! He said as he slipped back into the water. Logan stifled another laugh as he turned the faucet on low, the water smoothing to a sluggish spatter. Patton shook his head, water flying off. He squealed as Logan’s talons started to scrub soap into his fur, in small little circles. He quickly settled down, purring lowly as the talons scratched pleasantly. The water may not have been welcomed, but this was certainly invited.

* * *

Thomas slowed on the last step, confusion clear on his face. He could swear he heard the faucet running, despite him being positive he turned it off. The light peeked through the crack of the bathroom confirmed at least some of his suspicions. He quirked an eyebrow at Virgil, who sat with a smirk, his faint purring shaking his body slightly. None of his animals ever did something like this, but the look from Virgil told him that it was nothing too concerning. If it was, Virgil would be hissing with Patton in his jaws. That still didn’t solve why his bathroom seemed to have come to life. He quietly approached, pushing the door open slowly.

He jumped as water splashed on him, his clothes clinging to him in some places. The two animals stop in place, both looking at him as if they just committed the most heinous of acts. Logan raised his wings as if to motion an excuse.

“Um… Um…  _ Dirty _ …” He motioned towards Patton, trying to string enough human words to explain the sight in front.

“ _ Clean. Now. _ ” Thomas blinked before he nodded his head. His brows still creased in confusion. He slowly closed the door slightly as if a robot, most likely from shock. Logan and Patton burst into laughter once again, the discolored water slowly slinking into the drain. Logan picked up the washcloth that was left on the counter. Before smothering Patton in it, using his claw to scrub his fur. Patton giggled, the soft fabric soaking up most of the water. He shook the rest out, his fur sticking out in different directions. Satisfied with his work, he gently took Patton once again, shutting off the light on his way out. Roman smirked from his spot on the bed, Virgil’s tail patting impatiently on the armrest of the recliner. He huffed as Logan set Patton down on the ground, jumping off quickly.

“About time.” He gave a few licks to Patton’s coat, grooming the fur with his prickly tongue. Logan grinned slightly, yelping when two huge paws grabbed him.

“Bedtime!” Roman yipped, hugging Logan to his chest as he lay on his back on the bed. Logan gave a long huff, before resigning to his fate. He felt the other two join, Patton squeezing between Roman’s paws to lay next to Logan. Logan smiled faintly at him, nuzzling his beak into the tiny kitten’s heart. Patton beamed at him sleepily, his purrs rumbling his chest as his paws kneaded the air. Logan quickly fell asleep to the sounds of purrs and the feeling of Roman’s huge breaths. He could definitely get used to this.

* * *

* * *

Thomas smiled as he heaved the box in his hands higher and close to his chest, the weight dragging him down. His brother thought he was crazy, not only for adopting four animals (he especially lingered on the fact that he had a raven) but what lengths he went to make them happy and comfortable. He fumbled with his keys as he pushed the box into the door to keep it steady. He sighed in relief when the door clicked, his hands securing the box. He pushed the door open with his foot, his smile brightening at the sight of his pets.

“I’m home!” He giggled as Virgil rubbed against his leg, Roman lept up to meet him, Patton secured in his sash, meowing happily at him, and Logan swoops down to land on his shoulder.

“Ok, Ok, Ok, I’m happy to see you all too…” He carefully avoided the two pets at his feet as he hefted the box up further, before plopping them on the ground. Virgil rolled his eyes, nipping Patton and trotting away, initiating one of their favorite games of Hero and Villain. Essentially, Virgil, as the “villain” would “kidnap” Roman’s “Squire”. Chasing ensued as Roman chased Virgil around the house, Patton happy to pretend to squirm in Virgil’s grasp. Thomas and Logan looked at each other, both with fond exasperated looks. Thomas lifts a finger to Logan, who happily nuzzled his head into as Thomas opened the box.

“I actually got these for you… I noticed you knew how to read some words, so…” He hoisted a large dictionary up, letting it fall the inch to the table with a little thud. Thomas recoiled as dust flew from the thing, waving to dispel the dust particles, coughing a little.

“The library didn’t have use of these anymore after a couple of years of no one signing them out. I was just going to check them out for a bit, but she seemed relieved to hand them to me.” Logan’s eyes sparkled as he looked at them. He cautiously hopped his way down Thomas’ arm, seemingly transfixed to the paper as he flipped the cover open. Thomas chuckled when the look was lifted to him, Logan squawking.

“ _ Thank… you… _ ” Thomas beamed, smoothing his feathers a bit.

“No prob, bob.” Logan gave him a long stare.

“ _ Logan _ .” Thomas chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, you are.”

* * *

* * *

Patton had no idea how he got up there if he was honest. He was just having a nice relaxing day in the house, the sun shining through. He loved the sunspots and honestly wouldn’t give them up for anything (especially if he had Virgil or Roman to lay on). The others were off doing their own thing, and he was left with his sleepy times in the sun, with a tiny breeze wafting over him from the partially opened window, despite being Christmas. In November, they got a ton of snow, yet there was no white Christmas. It was actually surprisingly warm, but Patton didn’t mind. It was amazing! But then, he felt a shadow, overcast his entire (albeit small) body. He jumped up quickly, a feeling of dramatic betrayed puffed his chest as he leaped up on the window sill to chase off whatever disturbed his sleep.

He was pleasantly surprised to find a little bluebird at the post, the bird feeder hanging down from it. The bird’s head snapped to him, Patton’s paws and face pressed up against the glass. He could swear he saw the aggravation fill the bird’s eyes, along with the mouthing of “oh no.” Patton squeezed his body under the window, his little legs pumping as he happily rushed towards the bird. It squawked at him in annoyance, it’s feet shuffling on the post as it kept its position. Patton ignored it, quickly climbing up it, his claws digging into the wood as he grappled up it. The bird rolled its eyes, taking flight before Patton even got halfway. Patton quickly pushed off the stick, his feet hitting the ground as he used it to pounce towards the bird, which was far too high in the sky to even be threatened. He carelessly pranced along the ground, before the single tree in their backyard came into view. He quickly skidded, attempting to slow his momentum. His body slid into the tree with a little “oof”. He shook his head, before turning it skyward. His eyes landed on the bluebird, perched smugly on one of the highest branches of the tree.

The bird squawked at him, its wings flared as if blowing a raspberry. Patton’s eyes narrowed, backing up a couple of steps, his body low and wiggling as he prepared to pounce. His arms wrapped around the tree (although not much with how small his body is) his back claws kicking to keep him up. He got a few inches, before his claws slid down the tree, splinters cascading down to the ground. The bird squeaked in triumph, ruffling his feathers in disinterest. Patton growled in defiance, his arms clutching tighter to the tree, slowly pulling his body higher and higher. His breathing became labored when he reached the first branch, taking a few deep breaths before checking above him. The bird was watching, it’s eyebrows quirked in curiosity, Patton smirked, jumping to the next branch. 

Patton spent close to an hour climbing each branch carefully, the bird watching him all the way without a single word. All that was heard was Patton’s soft grunts and heavy breathing, the wind ruffling trees, and the roar of rumbling engines. By the time he reached the very branch the bird was on, his muscles were shaking, and eyes fuzzy with exhaustion. As soon as he got a steady footing on the thin branch, his body plopped on it, his chest shaking with his panting breaths, his tongue sticking out slightly with each.

The bird simply watched with an amused look. It hopped closer, a smirk on his face as Patton attempted to raise his body, before collapsing, his paws hurriedly cling to the branch when his body slid.

“I’ve… got you… now” He huffed. The bird snorted.

“Nice one kid. Let’s see if you can get down just as fast.” The bird pecked his head, before swooping off the branch, landing back on the birdfeeder with ease. Patton growled low in his throat, slowly backing up till his bottom hit the tree. He turned his body to leap to the branch below before he froze. It was much farther down than he thought. Guess it’s not that scary when you are only looking up the entire climb. Patton scrambled to cling onto the branch, half of his body sliding off, his claws scraping the branch. His front claws clung to the branch, his back legs kicking to get some leverage as he meowed in distress.

“HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!”

* * *

The bird shook with laughter, his feathers ruffling. His head shook childishly as he mocked the poor kitten stuck in the tree.

“Stop! Someone! Please!~” He snorted as he took another seed. He shook his head, as he spread his wings out, prepped to fly away. A black mass lunged towards him, ripping a squawk out of his beak as he plunges to the ground. The wind was knocked out of it, his eyes widening in terror at the large black cat glaring at him. It growled in his throat.

“Leaving so soon? Are you deaf or just dumb? Do you not hear the screams of fear and distress?” The cat pushed a paw on its chest, squeezing out all of its remaining breath with a squeak. 

“Or perhaps you did, and would rather _make fun_ of the poor creature stuck in a tree.” The cat growled, its teeth bared inches from its face. The bird whimpered, turning its face away.

* * *

Virgil stared unimpressed, pushing down on its chest to get it to squeak.

“Get lost. And don’t attempt something like this again, or I will not be as merciful.” He jumped off, watching the bird scramble to get out of there, his wings flapping frantically. He turned towards the tree, sauntering up to it.  _ Let's see what poor unfortunate soul got stuck up there…  _ The faint sounds of distress ringing in his ears, somehow familiar. He glanced up, moving his head to catch sight of the creature. His eyes widened as the hair rose on his back.

“PATTON?!”

* * *

Roman paced the edge of the tree, every time he passed the tree he’d put his paws and did a little jump of distress, before continuing. Virgil sat a few branches up, his fat body a little unstable. He’d attempt to get further up, but the branches couldn’t hold his weight, breaking milliseconds before he hopped down. He was chattering in distress, his tail whipping back and forth violently as his paws clawed at the tree. Both of them spit insults back and forth panic laced in their tones as they desperately tried to find a way to get him down. 

Patton whimpered, his body shaking and tears threatening to slip down his fur at both fear and agitation at the arguing. He closed his eyes, gripping the branch tightly as the once gentle and calming breeze in his sunspot turned cruel as it tried to sway him off the branch. 

Patton jumped as a gentle claw wrapped around his body, stabilizing him. His eyes snapped to Logan, tears of relief flooding him and a little laugh escaping.

“Lo!” Logan smiled, concern and subsequential reprieve.

“I got you. Let’s get you down from here, hmm?” Patton smiled.

“Yes please.”

* * *

“Well if you’d have kept an eye on him, this wouldn’t have happened, you Tubby Tabby!” Virgil growled low in his throat, batting at Roman from above.

“You know full well there is no ‘keeping an eye’ on Patton, you flea-bitten Pawsh Poodle!” Roman snapped his jaws at Virgil, before a soft body fell on his head, along with two sharp claws digging gently into his fur. He looked up to see Patton glaring down at him with his father look. Logan ruffled his feathers as he settled into his back, his face completely indifferent.

“While you two were arguing like children, I saved Patton.” Patton giggled as Virgil tackled him and Logan at the same time, Roman growling at the full weight of Virgil crashing into him. Logan squawked as they all hit the ground, all bursting into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Logan likes to read. Patton likes to give the other's heart attacks by either escaping the house or getting stuck in some places. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts for the fluffy bois, don't be afraid to share! This fic does have a story-line that will come later, but for now, it will mostly be cute(/slightly angsty) one-shots.
> 
> Have a great Christmas everyone!


	4. Bee Ours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines come and pass uneventfully for Thomas.
> 
> Not this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya again! So sorry for the absence! I know I said that I would have more time to do this, but I literally had no time and when I did, I had no motivation.
> 
> I thought I would do something sweet for Valentine's day, and thus, this!
> 
> Sorry this is late (12:16 AM) for me. I tried to get it done, only having a couple sections left (you can probably tell where I picked it back up if writing becomes a bit sloppy), but I had a sleepover and then a party with my friends, and didn't get home till 11. So enjoy this (late) Valentine's special!
> 
> Not beta-read or really edited (I didn't have time)  
> TW: None, I think. I mean, they steal stuff. That's it.

Thomas sighed. He sank into his couch, his posture completely slouched, his back crouched uncomfortable, a hot pain entering his back where it was bent over. It was yet another Valentine's day alone for him. He didn’t mind so much, he didn’t know what someone would think of all his pets. He was already called crazy on a daily basis when his furry friends made trouble. He wasn’t quite looking for anything romantic, just something... different. Valentine was about love, but not necessarily romantic. It could be a self-love day for him. He smiled slightly, before arching his back, his hands rubbing it to comfort the soreness as it cracked. He held his breath before feeling the crack, letting it out as a sigh.

Unknown to Thomas, as he relaxed on the couch, just enjoying himself, his animals were watching from the doorway. Logan squawked quietly, before pushing it closed. He flew over to the glowing computer in the room. He sat, prim and proper, his claw clutching a ruler. Virgil pulled Patton close to him, letting his chest fur drown Patton, who simply purred in content. Roman snorted at Virgil’s deadpan, even as Patton nuzzled into the warmth. Logan sighed as Roman stretched, rolling on his back with his legs in the air, his head tilted to look at Logan, doing the bird equivalent of rubbing the bridge of your nose.

“Alright. The reason I have converged a meeting with you today is just that: It is February 14th.” The animals stare at him, each blinking. Virgil snorts slightly.

“Yeah, that just sounds like a Friday to me.” Logan squeaked, sighing as the pad of his claw touched the screen, careful not to let his sharp claws scratch the screen. The blank tab switched to various pictures, red and pink fill the screen, pictures of hearts and flowers taking up most of it. Logan stood up straight, slapping the ruler firmly albeit gently to what looked like a balloon.

“In other words, Valentine's day.”

“Ven-lent-wines?” Patton pronounced clumsily, tilting his head. Logan attempted a scowl, but Virgil saw the twitch of a smile. He smirked and purred, his chest shaking with mirth. Roman rolled back onto his stomach, his paws outstretched and lips turned into a smirk.

“Just get on with it nerd. It’s no use” He interrupted as he saw Logan’s chest puff, ready to take Patton through each and every pronunciation. He shook his head, completely done with the goofs he called his family.

“Ahem. Anyways. This day is comprised of the concept of Love. Most humans seem to have interpreted it as ‘romantic’ love but is not limited to it. Despite the origin of the day coming from Saint Valentine breaking the law by-”

“Yeah, that’s enough of the history lesson, teach, just get to what you want us to do.” Virgil’s smirk grew at the flustered look he startled out of him. Logan shook his head, continually getting (fondly) irritated.

“Yes, well, while studying this subject after inquiring Thomas after talking to his brother about the subject, he informed me his views on the day consist of love for the self or others more than romantic love. He was very disheartened that his brother insisted on a romantic partner.”

“So… Do we get him a human?” Patton piped up, blowing a piece of Virgil’s fur from his face. The room stayed silent, before the other three burst out in laughter, Patton watching on confused.

“Did I say something funny?” Virgil let a deep rumbling chuckled as he rubbed his chin on Patton’s head.

“Nah, that’s just not how it works.” Patton tilted his head slightly, his brows furrowed slightly as he stared at a spot on the ground.

“Oh” Logan let out a chuckle, regaining his posture.

“I digress. To make this day a pleasant one for him, I speculated that all four of us could procure a gift of sorts for him.” Patton’s eyes lit up as he bounced up and down.

“Like an adventure?!” Roman sat up, a happy pant leaving him.

“That sounds like a job for me!” Logan smiled faintly.

“I can help you get started on what to look for…”

* * *

Patton waddled down the sidewalk, his mind immersed in his thoughts as he tried to think. He had to get Thomas something that he’d like. Something Van-linen-ties-- whatever that was. Logan showed him pictures in a book of some gifts, but he had no idea where he would get something like that. He knew where some beautiful flowers were, thanks to his and Roman’s adventures, but he didn’t want to get Thomas a chewed up flower (which was most likely the only way he could get one). He wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to get it back to the house. He barely even recognized he was crossing a road, until there was the screech of a horn. Patton’s body tensed as his body forced itself faster, jumping onto the curb just in time. He looked around, a little frantically to make sure there was no more danger, or kids ready to scoop him up and try to take him home. Happened a lot more times than you’d think, but that story was for another day.

Patton finally registered his surroundings as a park, the same one Thomas found him and Virgil. He smiled as he pranced, kicking up some snow in the process. It was cold, with some snow, but only in some spots. Yellow grass covered most of the landscape, some of the white snow turning brown from muddy waters. His eyes dilated at the sight of the puddle, his body more than ready to pounce, but his mind figuratively pulled his tail back. He knew that getting dirty would put more stress on Thomas to have to clean him up. He had to stay clean… for now. He sighed sadly, passing by it sadly. He pranced along the path, his feet playfully tapping the ground as he walked, still trying to decide just what he wanted to get Thomas. The glistening snow-like glitter shone as the sun rose high in the sky slowly. 

Patton jumped back at the footsteps running towards him. He whined, hiding behind a wooden bench, carefully peeking his head out from under it. Two humans came running, smiling and laughing before stopping in front of the bench. They let out little gasps as they stared in each other’s eyes, laughing once again. Patton tilted his head up at them, slightly confused. He took a step back when the two sat down, one of them placing down a bag, right by the leg of the bench. Patton sniffed towards it, the voices of the people above him drowning out the crisp crunch of the snow his paws stepped on. His ears twitched as he crouched low, his movements precise. 

_They seem to be celebrating Ban-lense-twines! Maybe they have something I can give to Thomas!_ He smiled as he reached the bag. He took a claw, hooking it onto the little paper handle of the red back. He slowly and carefully tilted it back, the weight falling. He jumped back behind the leg, his eyes trained above. The couple didn’t even lull in their conversation, the contents barely heavy enough to make a large thump. Patton smiled, before digging his face into the bag to see what they had. He used his teeth a latch onto the soft, silky ribbon, intricately looped onto a heart-shaped box. Patton tugged on it, smiling at how light it seemed. Despite his small size, it was light enough for him to drag while running.

His little body jolted when one of the humans let out a gasp, looking at the ground. He took that as his cue to get out of there. He quickly sprinted away, the loop slipping around his neck and in his teeth, like those horses he sees on the huge glowy box that Logan says is a “TB'' or something. He smirked as he heard the humans yelp, one of them chasing after him. He laughed as he dodged, back and forth in a zig-zag, watching behind him as they ran after him. He quickly scuttled across the road, a car zooming past just as the human got to the sidewalk. Patton smiled over his shoulder as the car honked, stopping and blocking the way of the human. Patton squeezed under a fence, using his little claws to make the hole deeper to fit the box through. After that, he was home-bound, happily bringing back his gift for Thomas. He couldn’t wait to see his reaction!

* * *

Roman trotted down the road, his red sash and polished collar glaring. He was greeted by some of the regulars of his kingdom, commoners (or the humans, though he liked to consider them as simple commoners). He smirked at the hissing cats that backed away from him as he passed. He loved the feeling of power he had, reveling in all he could do in his freedom. He took a big deep breath, letting out a contented sigh as he passed by windows of shops. Despite the chill, vendors still set up little stalls outside of their shops, selling all sorts of red, white, and pink items. It was fairly chilly, but still comfortable to not sting a nose for simply being out in it for a few minutes. The humans bundled in coats, some looking at the goods on the table. Roman smirked, his mind imagining the scene from Aladdin. The cold Michigan storefronts and modern stalls turned to the warm glow of orange sand and blazing heat. He smiled as his imagination ran rampant as he trotted towards one. 

The allusion wore off as a cold breeze swept over him, causing him to shiver only slightly. As he approached, he carefully examined the table's contents, his eyes narrowed. As if a shining star, a particular object shone and caught his attention, sat with many others of the same kind, but somehow better than the rest. It was a small brown bear plushie, his belly fur in the shape of a white heart. It hugged to its chest a small pot of honey, the word scrawled in caps, a bee sitting on the lid. It. Was. Adorable. Roman had to get it. He shifted himself closer, his head turning towards the vendor. He let a small smirk as he recognized the human bending over the table to take money from a customer. Valerie, one of his favorite humans (aside from Thomas, who took the cake of humans). She was sweet, kind, brave, and spoke fluent Spanish, something he loved to practice with Logan. She also had a certain sweet spot for the Sanders family, but most importantly,  _ Moi. _ He took a breath, before letting his face droop into a frown, his puppy dog eyes subtle, not wanting to clue her in on what he was doing. He squeezed under the table, around boxes until he was at her feet. She waved a customer off, before leaning closer to the heater beside her, positioned to keep her warm as she sat in the cold to catch people’s eyes.

As soon as she heard the whine, she knew she was screwed. She turned her head, seeing the German Shepherd with a glowering look, his paws dancing slightly. She sighed, feeling her heart melt.

“What are you up to today, you ruffian?” Roman lowered his head slightly, letting out a whine. Valerie raised an eyebrow before motioned him closer. She groaned as she heaved him up, letting his paws rest on one of her shoulders. Roman tried hard not to laugh with glee as he let loose his real puppy dog eyes. He could see the second she snapped. She lifted a hand to her eyes dramatically groaning.

“You want something from me, don’t you.” She peeked under her hand, seeing his ears lift and grin slightly at the suggestion. She sighed, prepared to put him back to the ground.

“Well, let’s see if I have any treats left…” She paused as he let out a louder whine, his face turned to one of conflict. On one hand, treats. On the other, Thomas. He sniffled, making up his mind. He turned his head towards the stuffed bears. Valerie threw her eyebrows up in surprise, looking at the table.

“You want something from the table?” Roman full-on smiled happily panting. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, setting the dog down, before crossing to the table. She reached out for the closest one, her hand pausing at a tug on her pant leg. Roman looked up at her innocently, but pleadingly as he held her pants in his jaw. He rushed under the table, before jumping, his nose touching the one that still sparkled in his eyes. Valerie picked it up gingerly, Roman yipping in happiness as he did a twirl. She sighed, brought it to the ground as Roman slipped back in.

“I don’t know why you’d need this, but just this once… you little rascal” She whispered the last part, huffing as Roman took it. He carefully bit into the tag of it, not wanting to dirty the bear itself. He smiled happily, before rushing back towards the house. He couldn’t wait to see Thomas’ reaction…

* * *

Virgil slowly prowled through the alleyways, sniffing the air as he carefully stalked. He knew from the start what he wanted to get Virgil, and had already planned it all before Logan even switched the tabs to explain the day. He’d been working on it for some time now, already well aware of the human tradition from the restaurant he used to live by. So much food was thrown out this time of year, and he eventually heard more about it gradually. He was going to get Thomas a card. He knew it was something that would be appreciated, due to the fact that it would be quite hard to obtain one. His plan all started with a store. A corner store, the key to how he was going to obtain one. How was it special from any other corner store, you ask? Because this one had a modern type doggy door for the owner’s corgi. The only problems were, it required that corgi’s collar to open (Step one of his plan), and the owner was the meanest towards animals, and would be hard to get past (Step two). He still had a vendetta with the guy after he almost stepped on Patton for just being close to his store while he happened to be sweeping leaves from his doorstep. Turns out, the guy was only mildly allergic to cats, meaning he would have quite the uncomfortable time if Virgil just so happened to shed in some places. Plus, he was pretty sure he would be fine with losing a single card.

The easy part of his plan was already completed, being his way in. All it took was saving the corgi from a little scuffle to get a favor out of him. Despite his reluctance, he was a noble British sounding dog, so he was willing to keep his promise. Virgil just needed to make sure he was going to pull through for him. He sauntered towards the shop, his smirk increasing as the dog hopped from foot to foot in nervousness. The dog looked at him wryly, before shaking his head, using his paw to push the collar off. He gulped nervously.

“Just be quick. And if anything happens, you stole it from me.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever furball. Just get lost.” The dog growled lowly, his tail between his legs as he trotted away.

“The name is Darius, you-” Virgil chuckled lowly as he entered the store, the lock clicking as soon as it got close. He pushed his way in, his head warily scanning the shop. He smiled as he spotted the top of the balding head of the owner. He placed the collar close to the door as he sulked his way in, carefully stalking between small aisles. Colors and boxes galore saturate the shelves, a few humans grazing the items on the shelf. His eyes were drawn towards the large metal card holder, many pristine cards glinting from the artificial light, positioned right next to the counter of the register. One caught his eye in particular, close to the top, but just enough that he would most likely be seen if he went for it. He smirked.

_ This is going to be interesting _ … Virgil huffed, giving one look down the aisle before racing towards the stand. He hid behind it, the corner of darkness cloaking him slightly. Now for the hard part. His paw slowly touched the metal, flinching slightly as it creaked lowly. He let out a sigh as the humans continued to talk above him. He pushed his body up, clinging to the cold metal as the stand shifted with his weight. He let out a sigh when it settled, taking careful steps up the holder. He smirked as he batted the moving section, the card facing him. He nearly meowed in triumph, only stopped by his anxiety clamping his mouth shut. He carefully bit into the edge of the card, getting a good grip on it so it wouldn’t fall from his mouth on his travel back. Or if he was caught.

“HEY!” A voice boomed. Virgil jumped, his head snapping towards the owner. He had a few dollar bills in his hands, the register opened as he was about to place them in. He glared at Virgil, his hand thrusting towards him. Virgil reacted quickly, pushing his body to leap off of the metal rack, letting it crash to the floor and the cards scattering. He looked behind him as he yelled again. He apparently simply placed the money on the counter, prepared to go after him when the man he was serving simply snatched the money back and made a run for it, his bags looped on his arms. Virgil yelped as he dodged, the human crashing into the door to open it. Virgil pushed his body to go faster, skidding out the door just as it was about to close. His claws scratched against the stone as he took off, the man taking off in the other direction. The owner burst out of the store, looking at both of the thieves, each going in opposite directions. He groaned in frustration, turning towards the human and chasing after with curses flying off his lips with his spit.

Virgil chuckled as he slowed to a trot and then stopped, watching him run off.  _ That was fun. Now time to get this to Logan to help me. Thomas is going to flip when he sees this. _

* * *

Thomas sighed as he stretched again, another episode of Steven Universe ending. His eyes lit up with concern as he glanced around the room. He hadn’t heard from his animals in a while. Not the tapping of claws on screens, pattering of feet chasing each other. Not even the snores from within a box somewhere. He sat up, pushing himself up by two closed fists.

“Guys?” Silence answered him. His concerned glance increased as he started towards the closet door which he fashioned into the animal’s room of sorts. It was usually always opened, due to three of the animal unable to open the door. Logan was the only one who could open and close it, the metal of the doorknobs scratched from his claws digging into them. The closer he got to the door, the more clearly he could hear something going on. His concern turned to curiosity, wondering what on earth his animals would need privacy for. He hesitated a second before knocking. He felt absolutely silly for knocking on the door for a bunch of animals, but the door opened for him a crack. He moved to look through it, Logan’s beak poking out, his body perched on the doorknob. It was mostly dark in the room, except for the glare of the computer. 

“ _ Yes?”  _ Thomas raised an eyebrow at him.

“I hadn’t heard from you guys for a while. You guys doing okay in there?” Logan shifted his claws, clicking on the metal.

“Yes, quite.” They stared at each other for an awkward amount of time, Thomas waiting for him to elaborate, but Logan simply staring blankly back.

“Well can I see what you guys are doing?” Logan looked back into the room for a second. He turned back towards him.

“No.” He prompts closed the door shut. Thomas blinked in shock at the door. He didn’t think he would get used to the abrupt nature of Logan. He heard muffled meows before the door opened again. Logan continued to stare at him with a deadpan expression.

“Patton has informed me that it is impolite to simply state the truth, so I will elaborate. We are nearly completed with a project, and will be out shortly to display it to you.” He closed the door again, not even waiting for a response. Thomas just nodded at nothing, sitting down robotically in his shock. He shook his head, pulling his legs up on the couch as he began the next episode, hugging a pillow to his chest.

He didn’t sleep well last night, not at all because of the furry bodies engulfing him (if you asked him, it was like his own blanket, the calm rhythm of breathing and beating hearts actually soothed him to sleep. He didn’t know why, but he had some pretty bad feelings yesterday. Some of the self-deprecating ones. He just thought back to all the times he messed up, all the times he just wasn’t enough. He even started doubting if he was good enough for his pets, but easily dispelled that. They could literally go outside at any time they want (or as Logan wants since he can actually open doors) but they decide to come back every time, they decide to put up with Thomas’ rules and to snuggle up to him at night.

Thomas jolted as he felt a furry body jump on his leg, the small claws digging in slightly, but not painfully. He looked down to see Patton, a smile on his face and a ribbon in his mouth connected to a box. He meowed, the loop falling from it. He looked to his other animals, all presenting gifts to him. His eyes immediately filled with tears, all animals letting out whines of concern. He laughed, wiping his tears gently as he picked Patton into his arms, placing the little box on his leg instead of where it was resting against it.

“I’m fine, I just… I love you guys.” He sniffled, his voice was heavy with tears. They all made similar sounds of satisfaction. Patton meowed in his arms, peering down at his box. Thomas placed the small kitten on his lap, picking it up. He examined it, confusion flooding him.

“Patton. How the heck did you manage something like this?” The small cat looked at Logan, meowing. The raven sighed, bringing a claw to his head in a face-claw.

“Patton has notified me that he technically stole it from a couple at the park.” Thomas gasped in horror, looking at the small cat who simply smiles and purrs, kneading his claws into his pants.

“Patton, that’s--” He cut himself off, shaking his head.

“I just hope it wasn’t anything too important… like an engagement ring. He sucked in a hissing breath at the thought. He lifted the lid with some effort, revealing a silver heart locket. Thomas couldn’t help his gasp as he picked it up in nimble fingers, gently caressing and examining each crease.

“It's… It's beautiful, Patton!” The small kitten yipped, something close to a dog (probably learning it from Roman). He opened it up, seeing the picture of what looked like a hairless dog, it’s long tongue hanging out weirdly. Thomas winced, closing it with a snap.

“Yeah, we may want to take that out…” Roman nudged his leg, his puppy eyes set upon him. Thomas chuckled while he placed Patton on the ground, immediately getting squashed by Virgil. Whatever was in Roman’s jaw was hidden by the couch, until Roman was sure he had all the attention. He lifted the stuffed animal by the tag, gently placing it on his lap. Thomas beamed at the present, examining it. It was one of the ones from Valerie's little stand! He’d seen it the other day and loved this specific one in particular. The honey jar reminded him of Winnie the Pooh, a dear memory from his childhood. He smiled.

“You got this from Valerie, didn’t you.” Roman looked sheepishly to the side. Patton meowed from under Virgil’s fluff, causing the animals to meow and bark what looked like laughter, while Logan groaned and shook his head. Thomas set his inquiring eye on Logan.

_ “Patton made an atrocious wordplay about the stuffed bear. He said, and I quote, ‘ _ **_Bee_ ** _ ours, our life would be un _ **_bear_ ** _ able without you! _ ’” Thomas let out a surprised laugh, giggling into his hands. He set the stuffed animal down beside the locket.

“Good one Pat.” His eyes turned to Virgil, who seemed to glare out of embarrassment. Thomas could see the hair raised on his back from anxiety as he approached, barely being able to unlatch himself from the little furball. He lifted his head with the card. It was surprisingly in an envelope, somehow without a scratch in it, although it wasn’t glued shut.

“Virgil procured the card, I wrote the inscription, and Roman and Patton aided with the paints,” Logan informed.

Thomas opened it carefully, pulling out the card. A black cartoon bat wrapped itself around a red heart, gold font engraved in the middle, giving a faux shine. It read “I’m Batty 4 U!” Thomas teared up immediately as shaky fingers open the pristine paper edges. Inside was the same bat, once again, laying and wrapping itself around it. A cutesy font centered in the middle stating, “Sorry, that was a  _ bat _ joke!” In slight scrawl, was signed each of the animal’s name, with little paw prints where the name was. Thomas sniffed and wiped his eyes, placing it to the side. 

“Thanks, guys. That was really sweet.” Logan let an infinitesimal smile, before clearing his throat.

“ _ And now, for mine _ .” They all nod, the animals themself not knowing exactly what Logan got for his gift. He flapped his wings, flying into the kitchen. The animals (and human) looked at each other in confusion, before Logan brought in what looked like a bouquet of flowers, only tied together with a piece of string. Thomas’ jaw dropped, as did the animals as they stared at it.

“How… did you get this?” Thomas asked, twirling it around to look at each one. Logan smirked, looking to the side.

* * *

Logan scanned the cart from up on the tree, other birds traversed the tree’s branches as they waited for Logan. He shifted his body forward, waiting just as the man tending to the cart turned. 

“Now.” The birds flapped their wings, Logan diving down first, plucking a flower from the display. The man turned with a screech, swatting at the birds. They dipped, swooped, nose-bombed and dropped each one snatching another. The man screeched after them as they flew carefully to another tree, farther from the cart. Logan smiled as they placed the flowers one by one in his pile, his claw clutching it to keep it steady on the branch. He tanked the birds for their help before taking the piece of drawstring he found in Thomas’ craft pile and tieing them all together. He smirked in satisfaction as he clutched the stems carefully in his claws as he flew back.

* * *

“That information isn’t important.” Roman narrowed his eyes at him. Thomas touched the petals gingerly, still in awe. He giggled to himself.

“So all of you stole the gifts, except for Logan?” Roman huffed indignantly.

“Excuse me?! Valerie  **gave** it to me! Plus, Logan didn’t even tell us how he got his, he could have too!” Logan rolled his eyes, squawking at Roman back. They went back and forth, the sound of their bickering filling the air along with the two cats cuddling and purring. Thomas smiled, admiring his pets’ gifts. He may not have romance in his life, but he had the love of his pets, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here, have a good night!


	5. Authors Note...

Hey, all you wonderful peeps!

I'm so sorry with all the sporadic updates to my four WIP stories (The last one is the baby Pat one-shots, but honestly I think I am abandoning that for now. I fully plan to get back to those since I still get kudos from that series, but I have a lot going on at the moment.)

Another thing I am abandoning (for now) is "The Dragon Witch's Pup". I should have never tried to make it into a longer fic. But. I was stupid and decided to do it anyway. So that is going to be put on the back of the list of priorities when writing. Part of the reason why, is because I have suddenly gotten the distaste for very short stories. Nothing against the writers of short fics or just short stories, but I've really gotten engrossing in long ones, that it's hard to read shorter ones with less pay-off due to less tension if you get what I mean. (A great long fic is "The Stacks" By Jo_The_Intellectual. Definitely go check it out if you want, great fic [Jo, If you are reading this, love the story. I've been reading it since I think the first chapter and loving all of it. ;D])

This new-found love for the longer fics may have sprouted from me writing longer chapters. This being said, because I didn't have a good enough idea on what I was going to make of that fic, (Dragon Witch's Pup) I was going to make it super short, which now just seems unbearable for me to do. So I'm going to keep it saved until I can actually make something good out of that, or orphan it (Though I will try my best to actually complete it)

As for "Residing in Evil" and "A Family of Different Forms", Those are my two top priorities, at least when writing stuff for AO3

But my schedule has gone from 0 to infinity real fast, and I don't have ANY time to write anything. Just as some perspective...

I have work on the weekends, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Friday after school, Saturday late to close, and Sunday all day. Weekdays I have school.

Now I am stage managing my school's musical, meaning I have to go to every rehearsal. This is every day except for some Fridays and Sundays, from at least the time I get out of school to 8, and most of my morning free on Saturday. Then on top of that, since I am a senior, my class has asked me to write the script of our senior skit. Pretty big deal.

So here I am, sitting in the cold basement, next to my cat who is sleeping, after working 8 hours straight in a very hot fast food joint (won't tell you which one) and literally feeling the pain of having to work yesterday, lose an hour of sleep, and go in earlier than I usually would.

Oh, and I have homework that I still need to complete.

And an original story I for some reason decided to burden myself with.

My best friend (Who is my beta-reader) is working through the prologue, which was a whopping 9 pages (AND ITS THE PROLOGUE). It's not out yet, since she's still hasn't gotten to it, but it is going on my Wattpad that I had forever ago. (Same username as here, except I changed the name to Chroma Chaos.) If you want to check it out, and the two other original stories I wrote forever ago and abandoned, go ahead.

All this to say, my writing on AO3 is going on a hiatus. I'm really sorry, cuz I know the sadness of realizing that the notification I thought was another chapter, when it really wasn't.

If you are subscribed to those three I mentioned, this same message is on each and every one, so you don't have to bother reading the other two.

Have a great day, and I will hopefully be able to get back in a couple of months when things calm down after the show!

(I love each and every person who has been with me through a lot of my fics. Mwah to you all. I'd love to make a tribute to you guys for all the support you gave me throughout "Not as Bad as I Seem" and these newer fics!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the peeps who read this fic in particular! If you want to read all the cutey animal angstyness before it is posted, I'd love a beta-reader for this story! (Especially since most of the chapters are SUPER duper long!) I'd love you very much UwU


	6. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a bit grumpy... the reason, only Patton seems to realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya all you wonderful people!  
> I hope you are all having a wonderful Quarantine so far!  
> For me, it's been... less than good. I've been really unmotivated and a little depressed thinking about the fact that I have to spend my 18th birthday without my friends and unable to do anything. Not to mention my senior trip is most likely canceled, which was supposed to be my gift for my birthday, so I'm present-less. (Except for the one my friend sent through amazon, love her.)
> 
> Anyways, because of that, I needed a little bit of a vent. Sorry, this is so short. Have a great one!

Virgil huffed as he looked up at the couch from the ground. There sat his family. Everyone in his family. Sitting there. Watching TV. Lazing around as if it was just a normal day! Yes, he lazed around almost all the time, but today was different! He paced back and forth on the ground, glaring up at them with child-like drama. Patton followed like the little obedient child he was, swatting at his tail distractedly. Virgil meowed low and persistent, a wave of low anger laced in subtly. The only one who looked was Roman, the other’s eyes glued to the documentary of birds or whatever, as Logan tried to explain and debunk some of the things the announcer said. Thomas was enthralled, and Logan was far too focused on his own speech. Roman huffed at him in annoyance, knocking over a cat toy that rolled across the carpet. Virgil’s instincts took over quickly, his own body flipping over itself as it tried to get it. Roman shook his head, focused back on the conversation, indulging in his favorite pastime of making Logan squawk with indignation. Virgil huffed as he held the tiny ball of yarn to his chest, looking up at his family.

He gathered Patton with a low growl, swishing his tail at them absentmindedly as he trotted off, the kitten purring loudly as he looked up at him. He absentmindedly yanked the string connected to the door to their room close, letting it make a loud thump which made him smirk, before curling up in a box of clothes, Patton snuggled deep in his fur. He licked Patton’s head, his mind wandering in the  soothing action.

It was his birthday today. One of the only days he actually cares about. Yeah, most of the time he is a “sour-puss” and Roman would call him, but today. Today gave him confidence in the world. Made it a little brighter for him. Because today was the day he was reminded of his triumph. How he went from the runt everyone could do without, to a giant you shouldn’t mess with. Today was his indulgent day, to let himself be a kitten once more with no repercussions. But they forgot! He growled low in his throat, before shifting his position in his bed. They were making his special day seem not so special. He hugged Patton closer, letting out a huff and letting his purrs vibrate through him. At least Patton cared.

* * *

“What’s up with  **Cat Scratch Fever** ?” Roman yipped at the door, watching Thomas pass it uncertainly as he went to the kitchen for a drink with a sigh. Logan glowered at him in disgust.

“That wasn’t even a play on words, that was a song title you imbecile.” Roman rolled his eyes at the bird.

“You didn’t answer my question bird-breath.” Logan shook his head, his eyes returning to the TV.

“He’s been weird all day today, way more active than usual. He bit me really hard this morning and everything when I said it was a Sunday! I mean, he asked what today was, and it is Sunday… isn’t it?” He trailed off slightly uncertain

“Affirmative, Roman.” He shook his head. “In addition, from my observation, he was happier than usual. I would surmise it is because today is his date of birth.” Roman froze. “...That is a feeling one endures during a date of birth, correct?” Roman stood up, trotting in place in part worry, part confusion.

“‘Endures’? Logan! Of course one would be happy! How could I have forgotten, I’m a dunce!” He flopped on his back, tilting his head off the couch as if posing his own death. Logan shifted on his feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Yes, I am… not intuned with the appropriate responses…” Roman lifted his head to look at him with sympathy.

“We’ll get you there, bud. Now, we have to make up for our mistakes… like any noble prince would do!” Logan shook his head.

“You ruined it.”

* * *

Virgil growled at the door opening but kept his eyes closed. He didn’t have the energy anymore. He felt a wet snoot bump into his belly, causing a low hiss to escape. Virgil cracked an eye open to glare at the offender. Roman looked bashful, Logan perched on his head with a similar, yet more uncomfortable expression.

“Hey, B-Day boy.” Virgil simply glared, before clutching Patton and turning them over to face the wall. Roman whined low in his throat.

“Virgil… I’m sorry. I’m so stupid, I forgot your birthday! And I got mad at you when I should have been celebrating you…” Logan shifted on his head, before clearing his throat.

“I also apologize, Virgil. I realized this morning what day it was, but I went on with my day. I’m not good at responding to social events, but I should have known that positive reactions usually are meant to spread, and I acted contrary to that.” Roman subtly rolled his eyes at that, but both stared at Virgil’s back for a response. 

Virgil continued to glare at the wall, his chest rising and falling errantly with his feelings, until he felt a paw press to his chest. He glanced down at the kitten, who cracked his eyes a slit to look up at him, smiling gently at him.

“Let’s go enjoy your birthday together.” Virgil stared for a few seconds, before giving him. He sat up, settling Patton close to his chest as he faced them.

“Fine. I forgive you.” Roman jumped with a yip, Logan cawing in surprise, flapping his wings wildly to keep balance. Roman happily licked at Virgil’s head in appreciation, Virgil pushing at his chest.

“Get off me you big lug!” But anyone could see his happy smirk on his face. His birthday wasn’t NOT so special anymore. It was very special now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next one!
> 
> (Also, the chapter I have planned forever ago and is like halfway done, has been pushed back 3 chapters due to the valentines day and my bday xD)


	7. Frigid Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is upset his plans have been ruined! Time for some payback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been somewhat resurrected! And I have no idea how long this will last. For once It's not like 11 PM that I'm finishing a chapter, but I felt the inspiration and decided to finally finish this chapter that has been postponed 2 times for valentine's day and my birthday. Since it is technically spring break, I don't have online homework to deal with, so I felt actually able to do something today! I also might start the next one too.
> 
> TW: Patton being a little jerk, Glass (No one gets hurt) mostly fluff though, so no real trigger warnings
> 
> (I'm editing this outside and a whole bunch of birds decided to hang on my roof. All I could think about was Logan, and Virgil as my cat watched from the door)

Patton was known for being quite the troublemaker. He was an explorer, thanks to Roman; curious, thanks to Logan; and agile, thanks to Virgil. All these combined made a disastrous combo. Patton was constantly knocking things over in his exploration, seemingly oblivious as he did so as his gleaming eye caught something brand new and interesting. He had practically seen every corner of Thomas’ house, including the attic (which Thomas to this day has no idea how he got up there), which was great for him, but bad for the others as they always lost during hide and seek, both as hiders or seekers. 

That wasn’t the problem today, though. Thomas, sweet Thomas, had practically bolted the windows shut to keep Patton in, which was not well-liked by Patton as he attempted to go on his daily adventure. Thomas's fear for his little furry family rose in his chest this morning as the news broadcasted below zero temperatures for the day. He knew it was Patton's specialty to escape, so he took extra precautions before the little furball even woke up just to make sure he didn't escape that day. When Patton found out, he huffed as he pawed at the glass, meowing loudly at it for at least a half-hour. Virgil had tried to calm him down by dragging him away and smothering him with cuddles in his vast expanse of fur, but nothing could calm the childish anger of the small kitten as he ignored and huffed at everyone, though was otherwise passive.

Thomas sighed as he flopped on the couch, watching as Patton padded away one again after yowling at Thomas for at least fifteen minutes. Thomas watched as he swayed his hips, a cute little growl low in his throat as he trotted up the stairs. Thomas pushed a hand through his hair, a gentle smile on his face. Despite the anger that was thrown at him, he was glad his little companion was safe, and not freezing in the snow somewhere. Roman seemed to have the same mentality as he jumped on the couch, curling up next to Thomas. He put a paw on his leg, giving him eyes that seem to say “ _ at least he’s safe” _ . Virgil gave a growl from where he was curled up on the dog bed, upset at his little furball’s expense, but obviously pleased that he was inside. Logan clicked a claw on the table in concentration as he stared at the page in his book at the table.

“ _Get over it._ ” He responded. Thomas smiled at the bird, quite proud of his improvements in English. He would practically drag Thomas to the table at random times to have him explain how to say something or to understand something new. Although it was endearing (and quite helpful to understand the rest of his animals,) it got cumbersome. He was still trying to figure out a way to help him learn, most likely by buying one of those cheap online lessons on the English language, and maybe a subscription to some informative website, but that was for another day. For now, Thomas put his feet up, content with three of his four animals happy, and turned back to the TV to watch the office for the 238th time.

The peace was interrupted with a sharp crack of glass. Every animal (and human) jumped at the noise, looking at each other wearily, before flinching at another crash. Thomas stood quickly, padding upstairs with Roman right on his heels. Thomas cringed at the thud of wood as he pushed open the door, dread filling him at the scene. He balked at the sight of Patton, who stared back at him on a shelf. This shelf was deemed safe for his precious objects, as it was high above the ground, nearly touching the ceiling. Patton had never gotten up there mostly thanks to the fact that nothing Thomas had was tall enough for him to jump to it. He’d kept most of his glass up there thanks to this, but it seems that there was no longer any safe space for his precious items. Patton stared with a childish-frown, before pushing another vase off the shelf. Thomas’ eyes followed it as it fell from the shelf, paralyzed with shock before quickly jolting to catch it. He dove on to his bed, his hands outstretched to catch it, but missed, his fingers just barely scraping it. Luckily for him, it landed on his bed, the pillow catching it safely. He sighed, before glaring up at his cat.

“That was my grandma’s vase Patton! She was 19 when she got it, you can’t just be throwing glass off of shelves!” Patton huffed as he stared down at the human, quickly jumping off and landing swiftly on Thomas’ head. Thomas yelped at the weight, nearly smashing his face into the comforter before Patton sped off with his little claws scrambling as he squeezed through the door. Thomas sighed as Virgil jumped on the bed, crossing his arms in front of Thomas’ face as he settled down with a smug expression, seemingly saying “ _ This is what you wrought. _ ” Thomas winced at another crashing sound, this time something metal. He quickly shoved the vase under his comforter to keep it safe, Virgil giving a yelp as he was moved. Thomas sped down the stairs, watching as Roman pranced around in worry, and Logan continued to read at the table. 

Through the breakfast bar window, Thomas could see that Patton somehow got on top of the cabinets, pushing off bowls and even the popcorn air-popper. Thomas winced, rushing over to stop something else from falling. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen, but Patton was no longer on top of the cabinets. Thomas’ eyebrows creased as he looked down at Roman, who seemed to be just as confused. Thomas sighed, quickly gathering all the bowls and shoving them in the cabinets, wherever they would fit. His anxiety rose with every second he didn’t hear a crash, just waiting for it to happen somewhere else. He safely placed his air popper in the bottom cabinet with all his pans, letting a sigh of relief that nothing broke.

“Why did I have to adopt a Houdini cat?” Roman snorted, leaning into Thomas for comfort.

“ _ Houdini was a human, and furthermore died in 1926. If you are attempting to say Patton has a ‘likeness’ of Houdini, another term would be ‘dare-devil’ _ ” Thomas huffed as he stood from his bent position, glancing over to where Logan was sitting. He paused at the sight of the small fluffball, staring at him with his mischievous heterochromia eyes, his back paw poised and ready to kick a glass of water. Thomas went pale. He forgot he put that up there. 

“ _ Don’t do it.” _ He whispered, glancing at where Logan was reading a book on the table. The glass would soak and most likely ruin the book. Patton narrowed his eyes in childish-anger. Thomas barely let out a yelp as Patton kicked it before attempting to scamper away from his crime scene. In a flash of feathers, claws latched onto the glass, the water reaching the lip of the cup before tipping back onto steady ground, the liquid jostling at the movement. Patton yelped as talons wrapped around him and pulled him from the windowsill, he struggled in the grip as Logan slowly plopped the two down. He sat back in front of his book, before settling himself on top of Patton, who stared at him in confusion from below. His feathers spread as he settled into the position, talon reaching out to turn the page. He didn’t even look at Patton, but his expression was neutral, bordering on slight frustration.

“ _ That’s enough for today. Calm yourself.”  _ Patton thrashed with a little whine and hiss, attempting to push the body off of him, but Logan simply readjusted himself to lay even more on the small kitten. After a few seconds, he gave up, huffing as he let himself go limp in defeat. Logan didn’t react, simply turning the page again. Thomas gave an exasperated sigh as he let his forehead rest on the counter. He stood up straight before rubbing the back of his neck. He nodded at himself before sighing. Once all the loose items were secure in the kitchen, he grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet.

“I’m… going to go clean up that glass…” Logan nodded, not looking up from his position, his feathers shaking slightly from the snoring kitten underneath him. Thomas rolled his eyes. It didn’t take much to make Patton pass out, or forget his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to edit and post the prologue to that new original story! I'm excited to actually get writing ideas for something other than fanfiction and make something of my own. If you'd like to check it out, it's called "Broken Beauty" on Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/215033746-broken-beauty. There is going to be a Virgil in this, but only as a tribute to this wonderful fandom. (and I actually really like the name :P)
> 
> I hope you all have the best quarantine possible and wish this all ends quickly!


	8. Cold Stare-down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton decide to play in the snow. Logan and Thomas aren't that happy about it, but find a way to turn the tides on the two mischievous animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I'm on a roll! There is not much to say for this one, except I am super proud of this fluff-show.
> 
> I love over-protective Lo. He is so underappreciated sometimes.
> 
> One thing I think I should mention is that I decided to switch up formatting a bit. I don't know why I decided to have Logan speaking the way I did when it makes much more sense this way.
> 
> English will be normal text, so when any human talks and when Logan talks English, it will be normal. Any animal speaking will be Italics. Animals can understand English, they just can't speak it. Thomas has gotten good at understanding his animals, most of the time, so he sometimes reacts as if he did hear what they said.
> 
> TW: None.
> 
> Not edited, it is 12:09 AM for me.

Roman and Pat bolted past Thomas as he opened the front door, both playfully batting at each other with bright grins. Thomas regained his balance with a huff of relief, grabbing a slipping grocery bag before it fell. He left the door open a crack, letting the slight chill in as he stomped his boots, shoving them off and on his little mat. He nodded at Logan who sat with a tapping claw as he stared out the window, barely acknowledging the human. Thomas let most of the groceries plop on the counter, though he was very careful with a few bags. He unraveled his scarf, letting out a warm puff of air as he was released. He glanced at Logan, who continued to ignore him. He brushed off some snow, turning to what he was looking at.

Outside, Roman and Patton both snapped their jaws at each other playfully, Patton jumping on his back as if to slay him. Thomas hid a chuckle behind his hand as Roman flopped into the snow dramatically, kicking up some snow in the process. Logan let a little caw slip from his beak and a click of his talon. Thomas rose a fond eyebrow at him as he shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the little coat hanger. Logan barely blinked when Thomas crossed his vision there and back. Thomas pushed the bag open, grabbing a box before turning his head to Logan, placing it in its place.

“What’s wrong Lo? You are usually so observant, but not on only one object.”

“Patton and Roman aren’t objects…” He heard Logan mumble distractedly. He snorted in response, continuing to put away his groceries.

“No, they aren’t. Are you worried about them?” Logan didn’t respond, clicking his talons in a faster pattern. The bird shrunk in on himself slightly as he seemed to stare harder. He only relaxed when he felt a fluffy tail curl around him as Virgil sauntered past, ignoring Thomas’ glare as he plopped down on the counter with his paws hanging off of it. He looked at Logan with a flick of his tail with a meow, Logan huffing as he hunched in on himself subconsciously.

“I am not  **that** worried. I’m merely… looking out for their well being. _ ”  _ Thomas smirked as he watched Virgil’s tail flick again with a little yip. Logan ruffled his feathers.

“Ok, I’m slightly anxious. It is freezing out there, they will get sick! _ ”  _ Virgil nodded at the confession, letting a grin envelop his face. Logan glared back.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that! You are just as para- _ ”  _ He cut himself off as Virgil’s eyes contracted to little slits, a growl cutting through the air. Virgil jumped off, walking away from the two of them. Logan deflated, before looking back at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him but got only silence. He sighed, before grabbing his coat again.

“I guess I’ll get those two so I can shut the house up.” He mumbled, putting it back on and pulling his boots back on with a grunt of effort. He felt Logan’s claws dig softly into his coat, making sure not to pierce it. He gave him a guilty look, shifting.

“I can help collect Patton. You know they will try the ‘both-run-in-different-directions-to-prolong-

our-adventure’  _ “  _ Thomas smiled back at him, his boots kicking up snow as he approached the pair. They both froze in their spots, turned towards the two as they approached, clearly knowing exactly why they were there. Thomas huffed, clapping his hands as he knelt.

“Ok you two, time to go back inside.” The two looked at each other's eyes before bolting into action. Patton bounced off of Roman’s back, racing to the right as Roman bounded to the left. The two quickly detached from each other, Thomas sprinting after Roman and Logan went after Patton.

Roman smirked at Thomas at the sight of him rushing after him.

“ _ You want to play big guy? Let’s play. _ ” He trotted around the house to the back yard yipping as he teased Thomas. He sat still, waiting for Thomas to pounce before rushing to the other side, yapping at him as he fell in the snow.

“ _ Nice one Thommy Salami!” _ He laughed at him as Thomas spit out snow as he got up, Thomas groaned as he fondly glared back at Roman. He continued to chase the pup, this time pushing him to a corner of the fence. Even though Thomas had the upper hand, he could see the determination in his doggo’s eyes. Thomas bent down, prepared for whatever he planned to do. He was not, however, prepared for him to jump straight into his arms. Thomas landed in the snow with an oof, all the air leaving his lungs as he peered up at Roman. He was smiling triumphantly, pushing slightly on Thomas’ chest. Thomas wheezed out a giggle.

“Wow, all this time I was trying to get you, and in the end, you got me!” Roman puffed his chest in pride, licking Thomas' face happily. Thomas scrunched up his face as he started to giggle.

“Noooo~ Not kisses!” Roman continued to lap at his face when a screech stopped them both.

“It’s over Roman! I have the high ground now!” Roman’s head snapped up, a faux growl in his throat. Thomas tilted his head back to see the scene. Logan sat on the roof, some distance from the edge with his wings outstretched, Patton limp in his claws.

Thomas would normally be very concerned, but with his tongue completely out, and the fake twitches, he could tell it was all for show.

“ _ R-Roman! H-help me! _ ” He coughed a little too hard to be real. Roman instantly pressed harder on Thomas, a growl low in his throat.

“ _ You underestimate my power…” _ He took a paw off of his chest, clawing at the snow. Thomas pursed his lips, trying to hold in his laughter. (Read: Thomas didn’t hear what Roman said, but can easily guess)

“Don’t try it.” Roman was about to pounce towards the bird, Logan leveling him with an unimpressed stare, when both Patton and Roman let out a sniffle and sneeze. They all paused. Thomas sat up as Roman moved off of him, brushing off the snow as best as he could.

“Yeah, I think it’s really time to go inside.” Thomas smiled gently as Roman went to groan, only to let out another sneeze. Logan flew back to Thomas, Patton letting out a series of tiny sneezes, his gaze worried. Thomas let his smile widen as Logan pushed off all the snow off Patton, before pushing him into his feathers, that bristled to keep him warm. Patton’s giggle was muffled behind the feathers. Thomas shut the sliding door behind them, shaking his self off like Roman did, snow flying off his hair. He heard Virgil hiss, looking over to see him licking his paw, glowering at them, before taking Patton into his fur. Thomas gave him an apologetic look as he chucked his gear off. Logan went to shove the snow off of Roman, grumbling under his breath insults. Roman simply smirked with satisfaction as Logan attempted to warm him up with his small body. Thomas felt his face start to hurt from his smiles. He honestly didn’t mind and was, in fact, getting used to it. He went over to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

Roman huffed in endearment as Logan settled on his head, vibrating his whole body to warm up Roman. His fond look was interrupted at the clear sound of the bath starting. Thomas, knowing his animal friends, called out from inside the bathroom.

“No getting out of this bud, you got some mud from some of the sleet. You both need a bath. Don’t worry, though. I’m making it warm to heat you both up.” Roman groaned, accepting his fate while Patton attempted to flee. Unfortunately for him, Virgil was prepared and hugged him to his chest. He squirmed and meowed in distress, desperately trying to use his eyes to get Virgil to let go of him. Virgil simply looked off in the distance, seemingly ignoring the small cat. Patton frowned as he hid his face in the huge paw. Thomas wiped his hand with a towel, nodding at his animals.

“Who's ready?” Roman trotted the walk of shame to the bathroom, Logan content on his head, while Virgil carried a slightly thrashing Patton in his jaw. Thomas smiled gently, carefully taking the sash off him. He felt Roman tense, whining as his scar was left out in the open. Thomas tilted Roman’s head, leaning his forehead against him.

“You are my brave boy Roman. Nothing could ever change my mind of that.” Roman wagged his tail, thumping it against the tub. Thomas stood up, before grabbing under his arms and hefting Roman up and over into the tub. He sat down obediently in it, waiting for what was to come. Patton was less accepting, his howling becoming louder when Virgil jumped on the edge, depositing him inside. Patton felt the water cling to his fur, feeling instantly uncomfortable. He tried to jump over, but Virgil quickly patted him back into the tub with a smug smile. Patton glared up at him as Thomas dumped a cup of water on his fur, sighing as he took it. He was mostly fine with baths, it was just that beginning uncomfortableness that made him scramble for cover whenever it was mentioned. 

Their shivers slowed to a stop as their fur washed clean of mud, Roman’s ears dropped at the water. He splashed a little bit of water to an unexpecting Virgil who was lounging on the edge. His anxious friend jumped two feet in the air, before landing in the water. Everyone chuckled as Virgil scrambled back to the edge. He hissed at Roman, his tail flicking back and forth.

“ _ What was that, dog-breath?!” _ Roman sat innocently, panting with his tongue out.

“ _ What? You got some mud on your fur from snuggling Patton.” _ Virgil looked down, examining his shiny black fur. Some of the purple tinged with brown. Logan smirked from Thomas’ shoulder.

“Roman’s right Thomas. Virgil’s got some mud on him too.” Virgil shrunk behind himself, prepared to bolt when Thomas grabbed a hold on him. Virgil yelped as he was placed back into the water. Virgil yowled as water cascaded down his fur, feeling Thomas’ hands rub to get the mud out.

“ _ I hate you all! _ ” They all chuckled at the sight of Virgil. His long fur fell into his face, his once large fluffy fur now clung to his skin, making him look smaller than usual. Thomas chuckled as he covered his face from a splash, already thoroughly soaked from the whole endeavor. He loved his little family so much, that he forgot to put the groceries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some other news, I actually put my little document for this fic in order. The way I've done it in the past was look through the many prompts I made up ages ago, and pick one based on my fancy. It's worked, but I finally ordered them a way that makes some sense to the plot that will come later. Aside from the prologue and that author's note, there will be a confirmed 25 chapters before the real plot begins, although I may get some more prompts before then to add to the count. I am so excited to write this out and see your feedback!


	9. A Lucky Encounter in an Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Roman and Patton adventure! What could go wrong for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do my life update here, but I'm going to do it in the endnotes for spoiler reasons. Enjoy!
> 
> (It's not really edited because it's 1 for me and I'm super tired :P)

Patton smiled as the wind rustled his fur on top of Roman’s head. His tongue lolled out just as he was taught and his chest was puffed with pride as his body shook from the ride, though Roman’s sash kept him secure. He took a tentative step on Roman’s head, his ears turning towards the small kitten as he trotted the streets.

“Why don’t we go check out the forest? There are probably more loyal people to save!” Roman smiled gently, glancing at his companion.

“Great idea, my fearsome squire! We can make a quick trip and be back before Virgil sends Logan after us!” Patton giggled before his body was yanked back as Roman picked up speed, the sounds of his paws on the ground echoed through the valleys as he traveled according to the map in his mind.

Patton held fast to awakeness, the rocking of Roman’s back nearly soothing him to sleep, though the sounds of squeals shot his eyes open. He searched over Roman’s head, who slowed down slightly to try to find out where the noise was. Patton bolted off Roman towards the trees, blearily noticing they were in the park. His ears barely picked up Roman’s worried bark as he jumped towards the sounds of distress. A splash of gold invaded the expanse of green foliage, Patton ducking under low branches, stopping momentarily to see Roman far behind, struggling with the bushes in his way.  _ Welp looks like I’m on my own for this one. _ Patton crouched low as he crawled as fast as he could towards the noise. He nosed a leaf out of his way, gasping at the sight. The nefarious villain Nick was at it again! His cold sparkled in the limited sunlight that broke through the canopies above, a few rats crawled close to his sides, though some started to circle around a tree. Patton realized after a second of movement, the brown mass was not apart of the tree, but a tiny bunny. The poor kit’s chest was rising rapidly with panic, it’s foot involuntarily thumping harshly on the ground in addition. It clutched a tiny blue spotted egg in its little paws, it’s back pressed into the harsh bark as the rats encircled him. Nick (grossly) rubbed his hands together, his smile sharp from the time he’s spent chewing on the chicken bones his rats scrounge up for him.

“Now, now, little one. There doesn’t need to be any trouble… for me. Just hand over the egg and we won’t… you know what, I can’t even lie, just give it here!” He hissed, crawling closer. The bunny flinched, still holding on. Patton had enough, his eyes anxiously going from the scene in front to Roman, who was still attempting to get to them through the prickly bushes.  _ I have to stall till he comes! Or at least till he spooks them off! _ Patton gave himself a deep breath, before pouncing towards them. The rats squealed with fear, scrambling out of his way as he slid in front of the bunny, giving his fiercest growl. The rats backed up at the sudden predator, their gazes flickering to their boss. Nick gave him an unimpressed stare, leaning back to sit with his fat stomach out, his hands placed on it as he looked him up and down.

“Ah, I was wondering when I would see my little snack again. Wanting to save yet another snack? You’re only creating a meal for me.” He licked his sharp teeth. Patton held in a shiver, his own pout focused on the large creature.

“There is no need for this! Just let them go, Nick. You already get enough food from the human scraps you have your vile goons bringing you! Why do you need an egg?”

“A certain bird owes me, it’s nothing to you little one…” He growled low before silence separated them. They continued to glare at each other, neither willing to break it. Nick gave him a small grin.

“Hmmm. So you want to let the bunny free, huh? Are you willing to take his target, little one?” The bunny behind him tapped him with his foot. Patton turned for a little, the bunny’s eyes wide with worry for his savior and also confusion. Patton gave him his award-winning smile, before turning towards Nick again.

“I will! Because I will not let another one of these woodland creatures to face your tyranny you pot-bellied buffoon!” Nick growled instantly, seemingly anticipating the insults, snatching Patton with his greedy little dirty hands. Patton gave a small yelp, squirming in his grip as Nick brought him towards his face.

“You think you are some little knight, little one? You are nothing but a small morsel that seems to be the scrap stuck in my teeth. The only thing your little dunce does for you is make you a fool as you put on this charade!” 

“Think again, you contemptible, rabies carrying freak!” Patton smiled as Roman dove over a tree, some small scratches in his fur, but otherwise triumphant in his entrance. Nick yelped as he snapped at Nick’s tail, scrambling away from his jaws. Patton jolted in his grasp, still attempting to push himself out of the grip as Nick starts laughing, a few feet from the dog.

“Ha! You missed! And I still got your precious little fluffball!” Roman didn’t seem fazed as he gives a pleasant grin, shaking his head at the fiend.

“Not so fast…” He swishes his tail, Nick’s favorite golden watch swishing with it. Roman nearly laughed as Nick’s face fell in realization, his free hand going to his tail as if to check. He growled at Roman.

“Give it back!” He screeched. Patton held a giggle in, keeping his movements in to not gather attention. Roman gave a lazy smile.

“Oh, you mean this? Well… I’m sure we can strike up a deal, you snollygoster brute!”

“What does that even- you know what? Never mind. Let me guess, you want this snot-nosed brat?” He shook Patton, whose head spun with the movement. Roman exaggeratedly looked up in thought, the watch still swinging dangerously. Nick’s eyes were glued with increasing panic and obsession over the object.

“Hmmm…. And the bunny too. And just so you know, you log-licker, that also includes the egg.” Nick narrowed his eyes, mouthing something that looked like “ _ what does that even mean?” _ before shaking his head, his hands grabbing greedily.

“Fine! Fine, you can have them, just give it here, please.” Roman simply smiled at him, not making a move. The raccoon growled low, placing Patton down gently, who rushed to the bunny’s side, turning to watch what happened next with glee.

“There, runt’s down, now give it over! I know you are a noble creature, you wouldn’t go against your word!” Roman snuffed at him.

“You’re right. But I know you would… so, FETCH!” His tail swung faster and faster, finally letting it loose to fly deeper into the woods a good way. Nick screeched as he quickly chased after it, his rats scrambling with him. One stopped, hissed, before turning back and fleeing. Roman trotted up to the two, laying close to the ground next to them, to not spook the small bunny. Said bunny exhaled deeply, his paws carefully placing the egg down.

“Thank you… so much!” The bunny panted between breaths. Patton hopped in a circle, causing the bunny to grin.

“It’s no problem, citizen! We are here to serve!” They both bow at the same time, the bunny laughing nervously. The flapping of wings interrupted a small blue songbird landing in front of them. The bunny smiled as it pushed the egg gently towards her. Patton’s smile grew at the relief in the mother’s eyes as she hugged the egg closer. She gently took the egg in her claws, flying off into the trees. Roman smiled after her, turning back to the bunny.

“So, my small noble acquaintance! What is your name?” The bunny kicked his foot into the dirt bashfully.

“Lucky…” Patton hopped up, tackling the poor bunny.

“What a great name! Want to be friends? We could be squires together!”

“Ok, little fluffball, let’s not get too excited.” Roman picked up Patton by the scruff off the small critter. Lucky smiled up at them, his feet tapping happily.

“After what you just did? You were so brave to stand up to those bullies! How do you have so much courage?” Patton plopped on the ground, barely keeping in the energy that wanted to escape in a friendly pounce, grinning up at Roman.

“Roman taught me all I know! He taught me what it means to be a Knight! He’s the Prince!” Patton bows slightly towards him. Roman preens at the attention.

“Well, you still have a lot to learn little one. That is what a squire is, someone learning to be a knight.” Lucky hopped closer stars in his eyes as he looked up at him with awe.

“Can I be a squire!?” Patton cheered, prancing around the two as Roman fondly patted Lucky’s head.

“Sure thing kiddo.”

* * *

The sun started to set, blocked by tall buildings as Lucky showed them his little hovel. It was just barely in the park, a couple trees deep between the roots. Patton had fun squeezing through with Lucky while Roman watched the sunset fondly. It was clear those two made a quick bond as Patton gave him a quick summary of what he’s learned and what they both might learn. They continued to giggle and converse until Roman signaled them that they needed to head home before Logan came to pester them. They said farewell but promised it would not be the end. They still had more adventures to go on together, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Life in quarantine is kicking my butt. I haven't seen my friends in months, I'm extremely sad that my entire Senior year was ruined, and having to study for my AP exam next week, but I somehow found motivation.
> 
> Another reason why I'm not having the best time, and the whole reason I had any motivation for this one, was because my dad rescued two little bunnies from our garden. One was a runt, while the other was a pretty big one. Their names were Virgil (the runt), and Lucky. I really tried my hardest, researched how to take care of them, and spent most of the days keeping tabs on them, but we knew from the beginning that wild rabbits don't do well in captivity. I only had two days with them before they both passed, despite my hardest efforts to raise them. That took a lot out of me, especially since I am a very empathetic person, but I thought I might as well do a little tribute to Lucky with my animal AU. I do totally intend on getting some tame bunnies in the future, though.
> 
> The hop that Patton does is something that bunnies do, called a "binky". Rabbits do it when they are happy.  
> Baby bunnies are known as a kit, but Lucky is a bit older than a kit.
> 
> To clarify Nick's whole shtick, he doesn't actually eat the other animals. He simply likes causing fear to control animals to do what he wants. He also likes to chase Patton around to cause some chaos, and not to mention he likes to see how panicked he can get the Sanders household.
> 
> (Snollygoster-a shrewd, unprincipled person, especially a politician.)


	10. You Took my Heart!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely walk in the forest, Patton receives a plush from a friend! Things only get (slightly) worse from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while everybody! Motivation has been down lately, due to not being able to see my friends in months, and also not getting much feedback from the last chapter (I mean, it was kinda a downer in the beginning notes). Things definitely changed in that time though! Not to long after Lucky and Virge, my parents got me a bunny! She's 10 weeks, and a lion head (She looks like this- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lionhead_rabbit#/media/File:Lionhead_rabbit_Dobby.jpg) She's been a handful recently, but she is the cutest thing ever!
> 
> In addition, my whole friend group is going to Tennesse for a vacation for an entire week! The cabin we got is incredible, and we even plan on riding horses in the mountains! I'm leaving today, to go meet at my friend's house, and that gave me motivation for this! I may write more on the trip, but probably not. Anyways, I've blabbered enough! Enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks to dahliadragonheart for suggesting this prompt! I'll post the full prompt at the end because spoilers. It will make sense ;D)

Thomas smiled gently as he watched his animals walk with him on the trail on a sunny afternoon. Virgil, ever the vigilant type, by his side with his head occasionally swiveling at any signs of danger, though he kept up his “I’m-totally-done-with-absolutely-everything” facade. Roman, ever the loyal type, trotted by his side, his tongue out as he hopped alongside, happy to watch from a distance while staying at his owner's side. Logan sat on his shoulder, his wings tucked neatly to his side but raised all the way to the top of his head in a sulky way. Thomas could feel the subtle twitch of his claws every now and then. Thomas then smiled down at the reason for his feathered friend’s anxiousness. Patton ran off ahead, pouncing on leaves, chasing them into the grass as the wind pulled them, their hard edges scraping across the pavement. Patton made circles around them as they walked, only to prance back towards them at Logan’s caw whenever he would get too far.

_ “Relax, bird-brain! He’s fine! Just enjoy the walk like the rest of us! _ ” Logan huffed, crossing his wings.

“You all proposed that the activity of walking in a park would be ‘fun’ and ‘relaxing’, which I admit, are preferable to keep our physical and mental wellness. However, this is neither ‘fun’ nor ‘relaxing’ in the slightest! He could get lost! Or accidentally kicked, with his small stature, I’d give it an 87% chance of happening!” Roman huffed in amusement.

“ _ I never thought I’d see the day when not-so- _ **_beak_ ** _ -performance was more anxious than Dorian Gray when James starts hunting him down. _ ” Logan trilled, fluffing his feathers in discomfort. 

“First off, very obscure reference, when did you read The Picture of Dorian Gray?”

“ _ There is a thing called audiobooks, harro- _ **_wing_ ** _. _ ” Logan rolled his eyes, hopping over to Thomas’ other shoulder, being careful not to nick his skin with his talons on the way. He glanced down at the cat, who simply walked on as if nothing was the matter.

“Virgil! How can you allow this?” Virgil barely glanced up at him, simply smirking as Patton ran in front of their rag-tag group, slipping on the leaf he was chasing and landing on his face with an oof, before popping back up and running after it again.

“ _ Allow him to have fun? How cruel I am to let him run around a bit. _ ” Logan floundered, his chest puffing a bit.

“He literally just slipped on his face!” Thomas chuckled, petting Logan’s ruffled feathers down in an attempt to calm him.

“Calm down, Logan. He’s fine, just letting out some energy.” Logan shrunk into his feathers, looking away from Thomas.

“I was… unaware I was speaking English, my apologies…” In their distraction, Patton jumped at a leaf, his short nails barely missing it as he got closer to the forest they were walking next to. In his next leap, he tripped over a stray root popping above the dirt, tumbling down the small hill and landing with a poof of dirt. He shook it off, licking his back as he already felt the dirt sticking to his fur.

“Are you ok, Patton?” Logan screeched, landing in front of him. He shoved his beak in Patton’s fur, flitting nervously. Patton giggled, looping his tail around one of Logan’s claws.

“ _ I’m ok! _ ” Logan huffed, picking a large piece of dirt from his coat.

“This is why I told you to stay close! What if you landed in a thorn bush? I wouldn’t be here to pick each one out of you, you know!” 

“ _ Yes, you would! _ ” Virgil’s voice carried over the bushes to them, Patton attempting to smother his giggle as Logan prepared a response.

“ _ Patton?”  _ both animal’s heads swiveled to the voice, Logan’s feathers flaring out to protect him. 

“ _ Who are you?”  _ Patton jumped to glance over Logan’s wing, beaming at the sight and bounding around it to reach his friend.

“ _ Lucky! What are you doing here? _ ” Logan chittered behind him, skulking up to them with a deep frown. Lucky’s foot started to tap rapidly in anxiety as the bird got closer, the cold stare running through him. Patton frowned in return, pushing Logan slightly on the chest to separate them.

“ _ This is the bunny Roman and I saved from Nick! He’s a friend!”  _ Logan puffed his feathers out, irritated.

“ _ Well, once you are done, we would like to continue our walk, so hurry it up.”  _ With that, he flapped his wings as he soared above the bushes. Patton sighed, gently smiling at the concerned bunny.

“ _ Don’t worry about him, he’s just overprotective, but he doesn’t like to be told that he is, or that he is wrong. He doesn’t mean any harm.”  _ Lucky nodded, relaxing slightly. He let out a deep breath before his foot started tapping again. He looked even more nervous, his body tense. Patton tilted his head.

“ _ You ok? _ ” The bunny gulped.

“ _ Y-yeah! There’s just… something I wanna give you…”  _ Patton sat down gently, nodding with a confused smile. The bunny took a deep breath, before turning. He nudged something closer, the bright red instantly catching Patton’s attention. He gasped as a small, red heart plush was presented to him.

“ _ I know it’s not much, and probably stupid, but I wanted to thank you again for saving me…”  _ Patton, with hearts in his eyes and a slack jaw, approached it. It was just the right size for him to hug it, and the small looped tag on the tip of it made transporting it easy.

_ “I found it around the trail. I think it was a keychain or something? But it must have broken-”  _ Lucky yelped in surprise as Patton tackled him, licking his cheek happily and purring.

_ “I LOVE IT!” _ Lucky giggled, all apprehension left his body. They continued to tussle in the grass like little knights in training before a voice drifted down.

_ “Young squires? You alright down there?” _ They both scrambled to sit up straight, causing Roman to smile from where his head poked up over the bushes. He didn’t dare try to traverse through the closely wound brush.

_ “Thomas and the others decided to rest in the grass in wait, but Stormy is getting antsy.”  _ Patton sighed, looking at Lucky sadly. Lucky just smiled politely in return.

“ _ I’ll see you later. Enjoy! _ ” Patton wagged his tail, waving goodbye as his friend walked away. He quickly scooped up his prize before bounding up the hill and over branches. He smiled up at Roman, who ruffled the fur between his head.

“ _ What treasure did you find, young one? And where is our other squire? _ ” Patton giggled as he hugged the plush close to him.

“ _ He gave me this as thanks for helping him that one time! Also, I think he went back home. He does have two sisters to take care of. _ ” Roman tilted his head.

“ _ Two sisters? I thought we went to his burrow, it was just him… _ ” Patton giggled as Roman rolled him over playfully, the plush’s weight comforting on his stomach.

“ _ That was where he liked to hang out. He actually has two sisters, they live together! They are nice!” _ Roman nodded.

“ _ Makes sense. Come, let’s show everyone else your new toy. _ ” Roman pushed him gently with his snout towards the others.

“ _ And between you and me,” _ he whispered, “ _ I’d avoid getting into any more trouble. Nerd the bird over there was ranting about how he would tear out his feathers at your antics. I think Virgil is getting close to agreeing with him.” _

* * *

Patton had been napping on the windowsill, his entire body stretched as far as it could go. The sun warmed his body, letting him sleep peacefully late into the afternoon. His arm started to twitch as he dreamed, then his leg, then his face. In his twitchy movements, his body rolled slightly, before slowly tipping over the edge. Patton yelped as he landed on the carpet face first. He let out a long breath into the carpet, his limbs all splayed out. He sat up slowly, stretching as far as he could go, his muscles shook with the stretch. In Patton’s sleepy daze, he sat peacefully for a few seconds, slowly waking up, before he realized. His head whipped around swiftly, his eyes scanning for his favorite toy. The carpet was clear, barely ruffled from his fall. He jumped on the windowsill, his eyes wide with his panic. It was clear too, only having enough room for his body to sit and lay, though he swore he took his nap with it on top of him. This wasn’t going to be a good day.

* * *

Logan sat comfortably on the breakfast bar’s ledge, happy to read a book as Thomas worked. He flipped a page carefully, long since learned his lesson when he accidentally sliced a page like scissors when he flipped too hard. That spurred an awful day where the bird would sulk on high shelves and in closets as he mourned over his mistake. Logan shook the memory off, groaning slightly when he realized he read an entire page without taking in any of the words, his head flopping on the book. It was already small print, and he’d have to read it all over again. Thomas had soothing music on in the background, the volume low(gan) as to not disturb his bird. He was in the middle of cooking himself some lunch when his feline friend Virgil came to rub himself on his leg. Thomas couldn’t help a smile. He loved cats, but he loved how big Virgil was. His soft fur was abundant, and there was just so much of him to love. Not to mention, he thought Virgil’s weight against his leg was soothing. He looked down from his stirring, bending over to let Virgil rub his cheek into his palm. Thomas giggled at the resounding purr that came from his chest, before realizing Virgil was holding Patton’s small plush in his mouth.

“Virgil says that Patton was taking a nap, so he snatched it to get it cleaned.” Thomas nodded at Logan, taking the small heart in his hand. There were some dirt flecks and mud splotches from when he brought it in the backyard. Thomas nodded, giving Virgil a quick scratch behind his ears before standing back up. He placed it carefully on the counter, stirring absentmindedly as he searched up the safest way to clean it. It seemed the wash would do, same as Roman’s toys.  _ It has been a hot minute since I washed his toys, I might be able to throw them in too… _ He thought to himself as he dumped the boiling water out, straining out his noodles into a colander. He set it off to the side to cool as he picked up the basket, loading it with toys…

Thomas was mid-bite when he heard the familiar sound of something falling, and the quick spooked pattering of feet down the steps. Thomas’ eyes raised just in time to see a frazzled Patton, his fur raised up and body arched upwards. Thomas could see the faint twitch in his back, something that happens frequently when Patton is spooked, or just randomly.

“Pat fit?” Thomas asks, causing Patton’s head to whip towards him. Logan looked up from his book beside Thomas, cocking his head.

“He says he is missing his plushy, in many more words than is needed.” Thomas nodded, watching as Patton ran around the room a little, before reaching Thomas. He hissed in pain as the cat dug his claws into his legs to climb up, before clawing at his chest with worry in his eyes.

“Whoa! Whoa! Patton, it’s ok! I just washed it with Roman’s toys, you didn’t lose it.” Thomas watched as Patton’s panic turned into silent anger, a low angry meow pointed straight at Thomas. He seemed to huff, his tail thumping on Thomas harder than normal to show his distaste.

“I know, but it will be done soon, it just needs to air dry.” Patton’s eyes narrowed, his pupils contracting as his tail thumping harder. Thomas rose up his hands in surrender.

“Look, I can put it in the dryer, but it will still take some time so that way it doesn’t ruin it, ok?” Patton, although still mad, seemed to accept it. He elegantly turned around, slapping Thomas with his tail before jumping off. Thomas sighed in relief. He continued to sulk the rest of the night, not even accepting cuddles from Virgil until Thomas handed him his plush back. They all agreed that from then on, he’d have to make it a sporadic thing, and do it while they were all sleeping if they wanted to clean it.

* * *

Patton smiled as he lowered his body into the grass, his chest flat with the dirt, and the feeling of the bumps in it flared his wild side. His back swayed slightly as he prepared himself, before he tackled his little heart, his fangs chewing on the soft fabric. He purred slightly as he rolled over, using his back claws to slash at it, though they were never hard enough to ruin the toy. He accidentally pushed too hard, causing it to fly out of his hands. His body immediately twisted to chase after it, his hunting instincts taking control as he batted it back and forth. He rolled around the yard playing with his toy, unawares of the slinking villain that passed through the hole in the fence.

He batted the plushy a bit farther than he had before, letting himself linger on his back as he looked at it upside down. The villain struck, grabbing it with its dirty paws as it giggled at Patton, before skittering away, it’s small hairless tail poking out of the fence as it ran away. Patton immediately jumped up, his little paws carrying him as fast as he could after the rat villain, his screams falling on deaf ears as the rat continued to scamper towards the city. On normal occasions, Patton would be able to catch up to the rat, although it took a while as he had to slowly gain on it, considering how he had already wasted some energy from his play, his eyes widened in panic as the villain started to get away, slowly inching his lead further and further ahead. Patton hissed at it as he continued his chase, sliding around curbs and barely strafing between human feet, some yelling and others laughing at his antics. All were unaware of the peril his poor heart was in as the rat slid into an alleyway. Patton bumped his shoulder into the brick at the turn, watching as the rat scantily pulled the plush under the hole in the tall fence blocking the other side of the alley, the plushy dragged through the divet of dirt underneath. Without much thought (though he never really thinks his decisions through), he dove for the hole. His body only just squeezed half of it through, before his back legs got stuck. He squirmed desperately, his paws clawing at the ground for some give as he looked desperately at his stuck body.  _ I can’t let him get away!  _ He thought as he turned his head to see where the rapscallion went when his struggles stilled. Nick giggled his sickening laugh along with the chitters of the many rats surrounding him, including the rat that had his plush. Nick coughed roughly in his laugh, clearing his throat as he rasped.

_ “So, this is the little toy you love so dearly, eh?” _ The rat passed it on to him, only causing Patton to squirm harder.

“ _ It was definitely good bait and an even better tool to tear at your poor heat strings” _ He picked a loose thread, pulling it harshly. Patton cried out as some of the fabric unwinded from the toy.

_ “Stop! Please don’t!” _ Patton struggled as hard as he could, using both legs to push, causing the wood to dig harder into his back, not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. Nick laughed, some disgusting spit flying.

_ “Oh? And why should I?” _ Tense silence wafted over them, all except Patton’s struggle as he tried to think of a reason. 

_ “Why… Why would you do this?” _ Nick smiled triumphantly at Patton’s yield. 

_ “Because I can? Or better yet, you needed to pay.” _ He tapped on the plush slightly as he spoke, Patton sighing internally at the oncoming monologue.

_ “You see, ever since you and dog breath came to town, you’ve ruined my entire operation! Did you know I used to be even  _ **_fatter_ ** _ before you arrived?” _ He pointed at his pudge, still very big and bulging.

_ “This is disgraceful! I’ve lost so much food because of you two! Not only do you come in to ‘save the day’”  _ he said with disgust, _ “But because of your interference, the animals have gotten bolder! Before, they wouldn’t dare to cross me, but now! They try to defy me! They try to keep all that delicious food to themselves, the selfish slugs!” _ Patton bit back a response, groaning at just how hypocritical he was.

_ “But anyway, that’s the main reason why I’ve done this. You see, that family of yours? Total softies for you.” _ He pouted with faux softness, holding his hands together close to his cheeks. It quickly melted.

_ “Which sickens me. You see, if you are in danger, they will always find a way to save you, which is why…” _ He smiled as he crawled closer, his shadow dwarfing Patton, causing him to shrink as far as he could while stuck.

_ “With you in my possession, I could make sure that the rag-tag team of yours will never bother me again.” _ He smiled evilly. Patton shrunk away, closing his eyes while his body starting to shake as Nick’s paws got closer to him. Patton waited for the inevitable harsh grab, but nothing happened. Instead, he heard Nick groan and hiss, his paws skittering. Patton opened his eyes to see a slim black feline standing in front of him, her back turned to him as she faced her foes. Her tail twitched disapprovingly as an elegant voice spoke.

_ “How rude. Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, Filthy rat?” _ Nick laughed his hoarse scratchy laugh.

_ “Well, I hate to break it to you, Bryn, but I am far bigger than you.” _

_ “You’re right. Not even the entire populace of animals in this city could ever fill your ego. Good thing I’m going to crush it down to size.” _ Patton shielded his eyes, his ears flattening on his head, but still picked up the sounds of fighting. He heard hisses and the scampering of many feet as they ran away. He slowly lifted his paws, his eyes shining as he looked at her. Familiar brown and blue eyes look at him, concern and guilt filled them.

_ “Hey, Patty-cake…” _

_ “...Mom?” _ She smiled at him, inching herself up to him, rubbing her face on him, giving him a little lick.

_ “Let me get you out of there, then we can talk…” _

* * *

Patton looked away, the silence fragile around them as they sat together, simply staring at each other. Patton played with the string Nick pulled, careful not to make it worse. He hated the silence, so with a small breath, he decided to break it.

“ _ How… do you know Nick?”  _ Bryn chuckled lowly, settling to lay down in front of him.

“ _ I used to fight him before I had you kittens. Of course, when I had you I had to stop. He got a little… power-hungry as well as hungry once I had to quit.”  _ Patton nodded, not wanting to let the silence envelop them again.

“ _ Me and Roman fight him all the time!”  _ He smiled at the thought of his friend. Bryn nodded solemnly.

“ _ Yes, I’ve heard of you and your friends…”  _ She looked at him with guilt, her tail stopping it’s swaying behind her. She took a few seconds, sighing to herself.

“ _Look, I wanted to explain some things… I know you think I abandoned you, but I didn’t. I… You don’t have to forgive me, but let me explain. That day, you strayed too far from us. By the time I realized it, it was too late. The animal rescue people were already on us, and we couldn’t escape. All your brothers and sisters were taken to live in homes, as did I. My owners are very nice, but… I couldn’t help thinking of you when I heard you found a family. I don’t… think I am fit to mother you, Patton. I don’t think I ever was… but I want to try. Now, I won’t take you away from your friends and family. I’ve seen you’ve gotten a good home life. Just… If you ever need help out here, I’m happy to help. Please just keep my existence quiet from your family, alright? I don’t want them thinking I’m trying to steal you…”_ Patton nodded mutely, his mind elsewhere. He slowly got up, walked towards her, nuzzling into her fur. She smiled at him, licking his fur.

_ “My lovely boy… Please be safe, alright?” _ He nodded, some tears welling in his eyes.

_ “I will mom. I promise to come visit you!” _ She smiled, a tear falling. She got her chance to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always believe that Logan is an overprotective mother hen. No one can change my mind on this.
> 
> Also, Lucky is a wild rabbit, who doesn't do to well in captivity, even though he wouldn't be captive. They just don't do good being raised by humans, which is why he doesn't want to be taken in by Thomas. He's fine with his sisters and having some adventures with his friends.
> 
> Full Prompt: "Uhm, I also have an idea... prompt-ish thing... Maybe the gang got a feline ally on the streets, one that Nick also had been after. They become allies with this feline due to Patton. Because who can resist Patton. And they make sure to keep an eye out for Patton in the streets because Patton is Patton, as we've seen here, and giving Logan a break from following him around. And may I also suggest a name for said ally? Bryn. It means protector. But you don't have to use that if you don't want to. That's all from me, the anxious mess that is a mom-friend." (I honestly surprised myself with the whole twist with Bryn, I blew my own mind!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next one!


End file.
